Glowing in The Arms Of
by cherrybomb10295
Summary: The mob is never where one wants to be. When a few mistakes land everyone up on different sides how will the lovers fare? The whole powers thing isn't a nice surprise either. SoRi AkuRoku Zemyx LightningFlowers Kamine. You know. The good stuff.
1. Prologue: A Tree Cries Crimson

Reyaa: Hello, Reyaa and Cherrybomb here, we decided to do a collab so we did!

Cherrybomb: Yes Hello! We hope you enjoy! We have crossed time and language barriers, went inter galactical and even rode magic ponies to bring you our story!

Reyaa: We would like to remind that none of this is ours... besides the plot.

Cherrybomb: Was that nessacary?

Reyaa: Yes. Now Shush.

Cherrybomb: ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**BGM: Greensleeves**

Where petals should have blown down from the breeze- there was a freezing drift of flurrying white snow.

Where the sun should have been lighting his memory- there were clouds making everything more depressing.

Where birds should have sung their merry songs to accompany bright moods- there was no song in the world that could fix their feelings.

Where there should have been many people, loved ones from all around, promising to keep him alive in their hearts- there were only four.

A tree-like crimsonde let himself lean his weight on one of his oldest friends. She understood his pain, although hers was nothing like the taller man's. She shared his pain, but only just a sliver of it. Although she was usually the quiet one because it was simply her personality. Today she wasn't quiet because it was in her personality to be it, she was it because words could not describe the feelings hanging in the air. Words could make no one feel better. Words were useless on this day.

Instead of her usual gelled hair, she simple brushed it today; no antenne, no spick and span, simply a black hat adorning her blonde hair. She wore a simple grey dress in attempts to cover her body. She paid no mind to the freezing cold. She had no need to. Two other men stood around the lanky man using comforting rubs on the back to try and keep him calm. It showed an attempt of togetherness. Let the crimsonde know he was not alone. But both men knew their back rubs, although genuine and true, wouldn't convey the feelings behind them. No gesture in the world could make the crimsonde feel better.

The petite man, smaller than the rest of the group stopped comforting the tall man and crossed his arms in attempts to keep himself warm. He was the most prepared for the cool weather; he wore a black trench coat over black slacks, but was still in a state of disrepair. His eyes usually a brilliant color blue, were hollow and dull as he stared out before him. His mouth pressed into a thin severe line as he couldn't find a better way to place them. He had been the furthest connected to the one they were gathered around, yet was still pained.

He pushed his slate hair out of his eyes and turned to his dirty blonde counter part to make sure he was okay. The dirty blonde counterpart was almost as affected as the crimsonde. His eyes filled with water as he stared at the ground before him. His hands clenched into tight fists by his sides. His posture stiff as he tried to process all the thoughts invading his mind. His hair stood in odd tuff and odd conjectures. An obvious style mishap. The man, a teen really, wore swim trunks, a hoodie and tshirt and tie. His mind couldn't seem to process to wear the appropriate thing. His feet were bare in the snow. But need not worry, he had an affinity for water.

And then there was the crimsonde. The one in the worst state. He couldn't seem to speak. He dressed in a fine black suit, but that was only put on in gesture of the uptmost respect. If he couldn't comprehend anything else, he could still love and respect. His hair matched his liveliness. Where as it would normally jet from the back of his head in an intensity like that of fire today it hung with the limpness the boy did. Small drops of water formed out of falling snow, hanging from the tips of his hair that lay stuck to his cheeks. His skin paler then it's usual whiteness. His eyes red rimmed from lack of sleep, lack of peace, lack of everything. His shoulders tensed and hunched. His Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he couldn't seem to swallow the lump stuck down his throat. The gestures his friends had made in comfort. The hands on his shoulders, the quick one armed hugs. He was numb to them, he couldn't feel them like he should. He was moving because he needed to be present, but he didn't want to be present. He wanted to shut his mind off, curl up in a ball, hide forever. Drown in the numbness his muscles were offering him. Sink in the silent despair raging on in his head. Open his mouth to scream the soundless screams that wanted to escape his vocal cords. But he knew that he wouldn't want him to give up.

His body froze upright when he heard the crunching of gravel behind him. The people who lowered were here. His eyes dully traveling over the people who carried his beloved, he almost felt a shock go through him as his eyes landed on the coffin. The shock had occurred more then once this day. When he woke up and realized what day today meant. When he had put on his suit. When he had decided his hair should just stay down. When his friends had come by to pick him up. The shock of realizing his blond was gone, kept repeating itself over and over. Constantly re-realizing that this was real. It isn't a dream. It happened. He is gone.

The wooden box that held so many memories, so many actions, so many thoughts, so many words, so many feelings, was hovering over the hole in the ground it would be lowered in. With one final look at the coffin that held his beloved he let the tears come. Never again would he see bright eyes lighting when he came around. That blonde hair could never be so soft after now. His laughter so unique wouldn't reach his ears anymore. He would be gone everytime something went amiss.

He laid down one pink begonia. Silly memories with just one flower. Tears falling down silently over his cheeks, he turned away before he could watch the men lower the lifeless body.

Something odd happened then, the crimsonde saw- no, it couldn't be. Was it? He must be delirious from depression. He must be hallucinating. Then as quick as it was there it was gone dissapearing like an eclispe. Slivers slipping slowy away.

His cheeks wet, his jaw locked in place and his muscles rigid. His heart ached and thudded in a melancholy rythm and he could only whisper:

"I'll always love you."

* * *

**BGM: Pachabel Canon in D minor, Mozart**

A grey day is what the silverette would categorize this day under. Not because of the snow that was falling delicately onto the ground. Not because of the endless rows of headstones circling around them. Not even because of the many tears spilled before him. The teen standing before the silverette had shoulders rigid in posture, his teeth gritted into a tight lock. The silverette almost had the urge to place a hand on the teens shoulder, to give him a small gesture of comfort. But he had never been good at offering comfort, so he wasn't going to offer any now.

As the snow fell on his hair, matching in color, he looked through the locks at the scene before him. The people standing around the grave could not see him nor the teen. This was thanks to the petite man with slate hair, standing amongst the people around the grave.

The slate haired man had the ability to make things seem as they are not. While they are here, they seem not to be. The teen was present for personal reasons. Emotional reasons the silverette would not comprehend for a long while to come. The silverette was here to make sure the teen didn't do anything rash. Which is exactly the reason as to why he ended up placing a hand on the teen's shoulder after all. As the people around the grave dispersed into different directions, the teen stepped forward, nearly crossing the boundary of the illusion created by the slate haired man.

The silverette gripped the teen's shoulder, squeezing it tightly to keep him from moving.

"It is done." His silver locks fell over the teens shoulder, who then shoved the silverette's hand off of him in an annoyed gesture.

"This is wrong." The teen murmured in a soft, hauntingly dark, voice. The silverette wrinkled his nose delicately at the emotional display the teen was offering him.

"Welcome to our world..." And although it sounded dramatic, the silverette was known for it's monotony.


	2. Combusting Cigarettes

(A/N) This story belongs to **Reyaa** as much as it does to me. Check her out! I have a link on my profile and there's something called a search bar ;)

We, both Reyaa and I very much so dislike Twilight. The song Eyes on Fire was too perfect though. Get over the Twilight stuff. Listen to the awesome song. Seriously... like, it doesn't matter.

Disclaimer: The day that... Hey! Is that a flying pig? Damn fat birds nowadays.

* * *

**BGM: The End, by McFly**

A year had passed. Nothing special went on. Or that is what he told himself, seeing as he didn't want to let these things get to him. Zexion had left. He knew he would- said that and academy had accepted him. Soon after Demyx left too... The crimsonde didn't expect that, but what could he say? Love is love.

He wasn't upset. He truly wasn't. Well, maybe just a little. Not at them personally though. He couldn't blame them for continuing on with their lives. He couldn't fault them for leaving him behind. But he was mad because everything was falling to pieces. Nothing was like it used to be. He used to believe he didn't mind change. Apparently he had been wrong.

Larxene is the only one left here with him. She was his constancy as of now. But he could feel her pulling away too. It was subtle, but present enough to scare him.

He hadn't always been this clingy. He'd actually never been categorized in this. He hadn't been distant, not at all. But clingy? Never. He always gave just the right amount of presence needed to the people around him. But now...Ever since...Ever since Roxas' death everything had gone awry.

If he clung it was because the glue that kept their group together was no longer with them. The one that kept them united was gone. And although the crimsonde tried to push this inevitable result as far away as possible, it was closing in on him with maximum speed he couldn't seem to put to breaks upon.

* * *

**BGM: Effington, by Ben Folds**

He waited patiently, balancing his hindquarters on a railing just outside the perimeters of the awaiting school. The courtyard behind him was empty, as all the students had made their way into the dull building named 'school', already. If she wasn't here soon, they would be late to Math.

Axel would be fine seeing as Mister Wakka absolutely loved him and his intellect- after all he could find the square root of numbers with up to five digits. Larxene could barely do additions...

_'Five more minutes,_' he thought, _'then I'm going in.'_

Axel reached into one of the many pockets he had in his black and baggy bondage pants. He technically wasn't supposed to have what was in them, but with his I.Q. the school couldn't bare to lose him. He had no problem using that power to his advantages. Larxene often informed him that that kind of mentality, made his I.Q. drop a few points.

The cancer sticks were his life after Roxas. A quick... habit he had picked up from his stoner brother and friends. Damn Reno and Rude. People would tell him it wasn't as if they forced the cigarette in his mouth. Not like they made him get addicted. Axel denied this in subtle glory of course. If he set his mind to it, he could talk himself out of blame as quick as a snap of the fingers.

At least he hadn't been interested in pot... too much.

He placed the thin cigarette between his un-chapped lips. Lip balm was a life saver.

His favorite Zippo lighter, the one with the perfectly slick black paint job and his lucky number VIII carved into the back and done over in a vibrant blue... the same shade as Roxas's eyes, was tucked away safely in his ass pocket.

With a fluid motion he practiced over the years he flipped the cap of and let the small flames burst under the lovely stick. Letting the end catch on fire just perfectly. If he could Axel would watch the flames all day, something about them made him extremely... calm. At home almost.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled the smoke deep into his lungs, exhaling with what resembled a sigh of relief. He couldn't exactly remember why he had coughed the first time he'd inhaled the nicotine into his system. It seemed like pure bliss now. Especially the cigarette after eating food. That first inhalation of smoke after a bite to eat was trembling on the borders of orgasmic.

Now the question was, Did he smoke because he truly enjoyed the taste it left upon his tongue? Or did he smoke because he simply did not care about the very real and awful things these seemingly harmless sticks could do to him? Because addiction is only an addiction if you let it be. Much like he could point the blame onto someone else if he set his mind to it, he could certainly stop smoking if he set his mind to it.

It wasn't the taste. The crimsonde could care less about the damage done to him.

Unfortunately he was interrupted by a shrill voice, that of his best friend's of course. Larxene hadn't changed much. She had sported the black look before Roxas' death and hadn't had the sudden urge to be puked over by rainbows afterwards. She still had the same bitchy character, still barely passing grades, and she was just as acrobatic as ever. Her moves were the only non black element in Larxene's whole demeanor and existence. When she jumped, flipped and put on the moves, She could jump off contorting her body into unusual shapes. There was a light shining in her eye that could blind you with its positivity. She looked free in those moments. She was the perfect gymnast.

"Axel!" Larxene shouted. "Anything in there? Hello? The bell stopped ringing five minutes ago! We're going to be late again," she finished with a pained groan.

Axel snapped out of his hazed reverie and muttered a quick, "Sorry," before swiping up his backpack and jogging after her into the school.

With a few quick turns in the halls they ended up in front of door A208 with a plaque nailed above the door with the name, 'Wakka.'

"You go in. We've already missed homeroom... damn 7:30 starting time. You know how pissed he can become when it's just me who's late."

"Fine." Axel only complied to her wish only because she was a close friend, and the only one left.

Turning the knob slowly so that it didn't creak, Axel made his way inside.

"Who dares come late to my class?" Came the booming voice of the two student's calculus teacher. He wanted to cringe at the tone in the teacher's voice, but didn't. Axel was used to quick excuses and the reply came as easy as, "The midtown bus we normally take took a different route to school today. Sorry sir, it won't happen again."

"Okay," Mr. Wakka allowed, "You and Larxene I suppose?"

The question went unanswered- there was no need for it to be confirmed for everyone knew the answer. This occurrence simply happened too much.

All of the students forced vicious glares towards Axel and Larxene as they made their way to the perfunctorily assigned seats. If they would have been in the same position they would have received detention for at least a week. You'd think it would make them uncomfortable, or feel at least the slight bit of guilt. Axel didn't. Axel didn't care. He had the advantage, and he used it at its full potential.

Once everyone was settled from the minor excursion Mr. Wakka called out, "Homework!" Collective groans could be heard through the class, but one piercing glare from the orange headed teacher was all it took to shut their mouths.

* * *

**BGM: Eyes On Fire, by Blue Foundation**

They day passed like any other. Calculus, English II, Art, Lunch, A.P. Chemistry, his assigned language, French II, History, Computer Sciences and Engineering, and his language of choice, German II.

There was nothing special about prepositions in English II.

There was nothing special about the new clay project in Art.

There was nothing special about the food fight during Lunch.

There was nothing special about reviewing Avogadro's law and Fick's law of diffusion and Hess's Law and the Law of Definite Composition.

There was nothing special about correcting his irregular verbs in French II.

There was nothing special about hearing the story of the Keyblade Battles for the billionth time.

There was nothing special about completely building a hard drive in the 45 minutes he had Computer Engineering.

There was nothing special about taking a chapter test in German II.

**_There was something special about after school though._**

Just like every day after the 2:30 bell rang Axel grabbed his bag of shit from his locker and proceeded to walk through the bland front doors of the school.

Just like every day he walked the cracked sidewalk down to the four-way intersection a block down the road.

Just like every day he jay walked dangerously diagonal through the center of that intersection.

Just like every day he didn't go through pain and torture as someone flattened him against the asphalt.

Just like every day he arrived at 'Cissnei's' fifteen minutes earlier then when his shift started so that he could take his smoking break outside of the establishment.

Not just like every day.

There was nothing normal or every day like when he reached for his lighter... and he found out, it was gone!_ 'What the hell happened to my lighter?'_ he thought furiously._ 'That was my favorite lighter! Someone probably stole it...'_ Axel was one usually quick to temperament and now was no different. The loss of his favorite and most valuable flamage device would have him sulking now-but currently he was still riding the fury way.

_'Damn School._

_Damn House._

_Damn Larxene._

_Damn cigarette addiction._

_Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn._

_This is all Roxas's fault!'_

Wait what? The boy stopped in mid mind-rant. He would not- could not blame this on Roxas. He was still in love with the blond rascal. This was his fault if anything. Ragging on Larxene had not been fair either... she was the only one to be there for him through the truly terrible last ten months. It happened more and more often that he blamed his friends for how things hard turned out. If it was a way of dealing with the change, with the loss, Axel didn't know for sure. How to move on with one's life when you lost the one thing that made you want to get up in the morning? Having to lie every single day..The eternal and most asked question in the world, 'How are you today?' Of course you told them you were fine. Of course everything is alright. You weren't going to unload your depression on these random people. You couldn't tell them that what you really wanted to do was simply waste away in a deep black hole of nothingness. Because the certainty of knowing that that would make you feel so much better, was much more real than your daily life routine.

Axel slumped against the wall and let gravity do its course by falling down to the ground in a heap. His heart had broken so many times over the past ten months, the pieces were too broken to be put together again. He'd gone through the usual aftermath of feelings people get when they lose someone dear to them. He'd been depressed, gone through denial. Had been so angry, people feared he would have hurt himself. Depression again, denial didn't return though. He had accepted the fact that his blond was gone. Or, that is what he told people.

In nervous gesture he ran his hands through his hair, pulling on the red locks tightly as he gritted his teeth around the butt of his cigarette. Eyes squeezed shut, nose wrinkled in form of anger, he let out a sob. That noise carried so much pain in its tone.

Deep down, hidden beneath all the layers of those stages he'd gone through, he couldn't let go. He didn't want to move on. He didn't want to move on! He would NOT move on!

Axel was fairly certain he would have a nervous breakdown.

That is- until he saw his cigarette smoking...

Eye twitching just a teensy bit, he held the cigarette out far away from him. Addicted enough to not let it drop to the ground and jump away from it as if it were covered in deadly poison. Not addicted enough to not pay any mind to how the cigarette had lit itself without his treasured Zippo. His eyes locked on the now burning stick, he ran through the chemical formulas he had stocked in his memory, to try and see if any would match up with this sudden result. There had to be some sort of scientific explanation as to how this had happened. There had to be. Axel's imagination wasn't always that broad. He didn't believe fairies dropped dead when you screamed they didn't exist. Neither did he believe they would come to life again by clapping your hands together real hard.

The crimsonde was known to be open minded, but even he had limits as to how far that barrier went. And in this case, as he couldn't land on a chemical solution to safe his sanity, he exhaled loudly and mentally shipped himself off to a mental institute. And because he had a nicotine addiction, and they wouldn't let him smoke, they'd probably have to restrain him in a straight jacket instantly.

A list of question flew into his head.

'_What should I do?_

_Should I tell Larxene?_

_What about work?_

_What's going on here?'_

The scientific and reasonable part that overruled the frenzied side told him that he should run tests and experiments.

'_Yes! Let's burn more cigarettes!'_

The cigarette was still wasting away in Axel's hand as he rushed inside the restaurant.

"Cissnei!" She popped her head out of the kitchen.

Axel shook his head back and forth.

She nodded.

They've got this down to a science. She knew that Axel was a bit… unstable now, knew that sometimes the job was to much for him, and that he needed a break. So she's used to it. And didn't make a fuss over it.

Axel headed to the most favorite place in all of Twilight Town he had had up until he was nine. It still was, just that he hadn't been allowed to return to it since the age of nine. It was a place called Sunset Hill in the most remote area around. The peeks of reds and oranges always reminded him of fire. As he settled on the grass he pulled the carton of Marlboros out and dumped the last eight cigarettes out onto the grass. Then in an OCD like fashion he rearranged them so the sticks were in a line.

He then immersed himself within the world of science, trying to figure out what had been a flame to his cane of nicotine.

* * *

Flames: What is the meaning of this word? Where did it truly come from? Where did the word come from? A question that could easily be asked about any word, but there was just something…. Something about this word that makes it more important. From where did the pulsing passion of fire come from? From the crevice of joy a person holds dear to their soul?

It helped keep our ancestors sheltered and alive didn't it? Didn't it show the way to unfortunate souls lost at sea? Doesn't it keep away the frightening, dirty, and supposedly unholy? Didn't it bring slaves to the north? Or light the sacred fire of the Olympic Games? Doesn't it bring together family and friends? But doesn't a long lost saying go "and where there is light, darkness is sure to be lurking not far behind."?

Does that mean that the almighty fire was born from the burning hatred, un-real and defiant, in a person's glare, and out of cold deception? Didn't help take out an entire Roman city? Doesn't it burn down countless homes and memories every single day? Didn't it lead to the creation of more weaponry, of new ways of to make the ground be painted red?

Or could this… thing… be both? Being so versatile that it fills every last hole it can, ensnaring the watcher in its dance; not caring who that person is or what it does to them. Maybe we, the selfish human, have it wrong. Maybe it was the flames that created us, it, choosing our demise or our rise, leading us to victory or setting us up for death…

Most people do not understand the twist and turns of the things before their eyes, never taking into consideration the things that make up what they are looking at. For most people that is nearly impossible because life goes by so fast. For a pyromaniac… well that is different. They pay attention to the flames. They also become obsessed, and daring with the flames. They change as human being until you don't recognize that person anymore, until they don't seem alive anymore, or until they aren't alive anymore. Pyromaniacs devote their life to figure out the secrets of fire and fall when they realize that since they are so far separate to humanity that there is no one to turn too. For whom, besides another of their kind, can understand the way of a pyro?

* * *

Axel's mind started to wander as the hours went by. The sunset would be coming any moment now. It had been so long since he had seen the sunset… If he hadn't been allowed to watch another one after he had turned nine, it was because his mother, Ariel, wouldn't let him anymore. She never let him look at the sunrise either. You could call it a bit sheltered in that sense, but as Axel frowned down at his cigarettes laying before him, he remembered something. Something he couldn't have had remembered, hadn't he returned to Sunset Hill.

The memory was that of his mother taking him out for ice cream on his ninth birthday. She had always worked a lot, but she had made sure that she had a couple of hours off on his day of birth. She'd taking him out for dinner, and then they had taken a walk through town, just the two of them, both with ice creams in hand.

They'd gone up to Sunset Hill, to take a seat on one of the benches placed there. And as they had talked about random stuff, Axel had suddenly watched the sunset with his undivided attention, making his mother look strangely down at him. She'd asked him what was wrong, and he'd told her that nothing was wrong. The sunset was perfect. Sunsets reminded him of fire. The orange dancing with the red. Mingling together so perfectly. If he reached out his hand, and let his vision blur a little into the colors, he could almost feel it's warmth.

His mother had snatched his reached out hand back, a frightened look on her face as she'd dragged him down the hill, back to their house. He'd never been allowed to return to see a sunset ever since then.

She would most likely have a fit knowing he was here now instead of at work, but he would deal with that later.

As he watched the sun disappear from his world something odd happened.

He had a flashback.

A memory that had been completely erased from his mind.

_Waltzing, I decided. Today they were waltzing. Lovely dance the waltz is, slow, yet meaningful. Each lick of the flame was doing a calm, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, in time of the docile dance. The flames were not the roaring and spicy sonata as a bonfire would be, no, instead they were quiet; observing the world as a human would do so in turn._

_I don't know how long I sat there on my sleek, black couch. The room closed in by crimson walls and mahogany flooring. That was our first house, our upper end house. I just know I was at ultimate utopia sitting there, my eyes following, in a trance because of that enrapturing flame of our fireplace. The fireplace even accentuated our beautiful house of warmth. Black granite and marble intertwined to make a lovely, perfect setting, a perfect home for the thing that drew me in._

_I remember my mother coming in, only 26 at the time, an unidentifiable expression on her gazing, delicate face. This is unusual for my mother, as she usual portrayed every slightest raw emotion she experienced._

_Foolishly I heed no attention to the oddity, only returning to the flames; the flames that were planting their way into my heart as though they were marigold seeds. I scarcely heard her polished stainless steel ladle hit the wood of our floor did I turn around in puzzlement. Penetrating her eyes I searched for emotion… and I found the worst thing possible; the emotion of masked fear._

_At that time I didn't understand why my mother would have such a look of consternation on her dove shape face. How could I bring a loving mother to tears? What could do such a thing? I looked once more at the fireplace in agony and confusion only to hear my mother whimper again. Feeling as betrayed and upset as a young boy of six could be, I sped out of the cozy den and up into my own room to be left alone with my newly found emotions slamming the door disgusted to hear the sound of a door slamming the splintered wood of a frame._

Snapping back to the now, Axel shook his head in bewilderment. His mother had been frightened of him. She'd been terrified of the look on his face as he'd watched the fire dance so delicately in the fire place. He remembered that she'd pretended nothing had happened the next day.

But the same frightened look had returned when he'd explained his feelings over sunsets to her on his ninth birthday. The fireplace had been cemented closed, and Sunset Hill had received this invisible barrier his mother had made clear was very real. Even simple house hold objects like stoves and microwaves were forbidden. When he had started working at 'Cissnei's' his mother had personally told her not to let him work the kitchen and instead be a waiter. If he crossed any of the invisible barriers, the consequences would be harsh.

His eyebrows knitted in slight confusion, he let himself fall back onto the grass beneath him on top of the hill. Looking up at the sky that was merging from red to a deep blue, he wondered.

He could feel that what he was about to discover, was big. He could feel that...

Cutting off his own thoughts, he sat back upright, grabbing his backpack and rummaging around it to find the book he was looking for. The book was most likely at the bottom. The class he paid the least attention in. The class he couldn't seem to stay awake in, yet still passed with flying colors. He really didn't do it on purpose. History.

Snatching the book out of the bag, he opened it and desperately tried to locate the page he was looking for.

"Come on...Where are you," He muttered out loud, flipping through the book.

He let out a squeak of excitement when the page revealed itself before him. His fingertip sliding over the page, he pin pointed the paragraph he was looking for.

_'The one's known as the Keyblade wielders. The Keyblade masters. Wield only because their nature is compatible with one of the many, yet unique, keys existing in this world. Although today, the Keyblade masters have been driven out of our world since long. It is because of them, that we live now. Without their abilities making them compatible to the keys, the worlds would have stayed locked into darkness, forever...' _

Historian writers made Axel shiver. Pushing the doom aside, the crimsonde fixed his attention on the word _'abilities'_.

Snapping the book closed, and throwing the thing unceremoniously over his shoulder. He picked up one of the cigarettes before him and stared intently at the tip. He knew very well staring at it wouldn't put it on. His high I.Q. was not a lie.

The scientist in him prodded him to analyze the exact things that happened the first time his cigarette lit out of nowhere.

Closing his eyes, he went over what he had been doing.

It didn't take long for him to realize that the flame had lit because of what he had been feeling. He had been... so angry... so hurt...

Letting those feelings wash over him once more, he let himself drown at the edge of the darkness in his mind as he kept his eyes open this time, eyes locked on the stick.

He thought of how Zexion had left and Demyx had followed.

A spark sizzled through the air as those thoughts invaded his mind.

Gritting his teeth, and squinting his eyes a little, he thought of the current stab of pain that bothered him most as of late.

Larxene.

She was fading. She was still there, but he could sense her detaching from him slowly. She would leave him like Zexion and Demyx and everyone else, even his mother, had left him. Although probably meant in a nice gesture, Axel didn't appreciate the baby steps she was forcing upon him.

The cigarette lit. The smoke dancing up in the air as his eyes followed it's trail lazily.

Before he could be overjoyed with the achievement, his thoughts collapsed onto the single one thought that destroyed him every time he let it fall down onto him.

Roxas.

Tears sprung to his eyes, his previously tight jaw unlocked and fell slack, resulting to his mouth parting, releasing an agonizing breathe intake. Everything seemed to stop for Axel, his whole being stopped, he let ever pressure out. Until the remaining seven cigarettes on the ground before him, burst into flames.

Axel didn't pay attention though. He just stood there around the small fire.

Each cigarette starting a small line of fire following a separate trail in the grass, the trails curled around each other making intricate swirling patterns on the ground. Lick children, they huddled around Axel's boot seeking attention, they grew like children too.

With access to the cool breeze coming in from the tram, the flames grew in strength and size. Even though the flames we gently hugging his knees, keeping him safe from thinking they needed more room! The flames took a breath and now pushed on the edges of the hill, barely spilling over the measly wooden fences.

The flames were hungry and emancipated the fence from the world in seconds. New Direction- the pathway leading to town hadn't been touched...

So the flames began their descent down the twirling pathway. Screams and shouts could be heard. Some tried to stop the fire, but it was too large. Some swore they saw a man up on the hill. Most saw a beast.

A vicious black snarling looking beast was on top of the hill, thin wisps of darkness trailed off of the beast. Stock still stood the beast, but anyone close enough could see the feral cat green eyes searching for new prey. A demon had captured that soul...

The entire length of the demon was covered in flames, they pounded out all around him, screaming, crying for freedom. Shadows could be seen in the flames. Menacing looking shadows that left nightmares imprinted in minds forever. You couldn't see a single star in the sky when looking up there. The beautiful midnight blue had been slurped up by the undeafening flames.

This was the picture of Hell.

The red suns burned everything to ashes, and under their flame they left nothing but dust.

The warm yearning was building inside of his heart and scorching the tips of his fingers with a curiosity he had never known. He was supreme. He and his slaves could rule the earth. All he had to do was feed them with a flick of anger. He controlled their massive power.

Could it be the other way around?

'Feed us! Grow us!' Each lick seems to shriek in desperation for growth, for power.

The gluttons, they were trying to devour everything around them. The flames weren't waltzing anymore. They weren't dancing anymore. Invisible chains rattled as the flames tried to free themselves from a prison, they yearned to let loose. Unsuspecting dangers forever silencing everyone but the tamer.

The medication was chemical burn, and the fire immersed throughout his temple until he exhaled smoke, and took a glance at the shape of Hell he created.

The black started to envelope him, a blackness he hadn't know since being in the womb. He was so tired... He welcomed the loving, the caressing, the unknown, yet he still felt safe in the arms of the gentle dark all around.

* * *

**BGM: Julien, by Placebo**

The darkness unfolded around Axel and he almost cried at the loss of contact. He couldn't lose his beloved darkness again. The silverette would have never guessed the amount of power stored away in the crimsonde.

But when he'd arrived in Twilight Town under orders of Malor Pars, he'd expected to see the small town full of color and life. Never had he been so surprised to see such destruction. And Riku had seen destruction in many shapes and sizes.

Even more surprising, the destruction had originated straight from Axel. Everything around the town was charred to pieces, Xemnas would almost be pleased that so much light was taken away from the world. Even better, at the kind of power that could come forth from just one soul without something to channel it through.

Riku grimaced just slightly as Axel tossed again. He seemed to be in pain. The silverette knew his pain. Losing the grasp on that darkness was something nobody with abilities could bear. Not even Sora, having the ability of light, would be able to fight the seduction and desire darkness offered.

Only one person seemed to be able to use the power of darkness to benefit the light and Riku couldn't let that person reach Axel. Begrudgingly picking Axel's arm up he summoned a portal through the corridors of darkness

Nearing the portal, Crimsonde in tow, Riku dragged the extra weight to the portal. This had been easy. Too easy. The silverette didn't believe in hope. Didn't believe good things worked out.

Grunting a little as Axel was a lot heavier than his thin physique let on to be, Riku nearly smiled when he reached out with his hand, pushing it through the portal.

Two more steps. Two more steps and he would have proven his loyalty. He would have followed Xemnas' orders as perfectly as they had been laid out to be.

A waking Axel in the middle of the Corridors of Darkness though, did not prove well

As soon as Axel disrupted the balance both portals around him closed. Leaving him and the burden stranded in an area of no hope.

Seems as if the discussion would have to be here.

Dropping the crimsonde to the floor without grace or flourish, the silverette dropped down to his haunches with a heavy sigh.

Riku placed two fingertips on Axel's eyelids, pushing them up so he could see the green in Axel's pupils.

Before being able to see what state the crimsonde was in by reading his pupils, Axel batted his hands away with an annoyed look engraved onto his facial features.

Letting his curiosity slip off of his facial expression, the silverette plopped down onto his bottom, sitting next to Axel with a monotone expression plastered onto his face.

Axel, still slightly in daze from the high he'd had on darkness, stared slightly dumbfounded, back at the silverette.

"Don't give me that look," Riku snapped in disdain.

Axel scowled. "What else kind of look did you expect? Fire shoots out of my body. Darkness drowns me, granted it was pleasurable, but strange nonetheless. Did you think I would instantly understand what this was all about? Wait. Who are you, anyway?"

Well, at least Axel was still capable of speech. He supposed that should have soothed his light concerns. Of course, had he known the crimsonde talked so much, he would have wished otherwise.

"I am the one that will show you the way back into the darkness... If you'll let me."


	3. Clandestine Thoughts

(AN) Seriously! Go check **Reyaa **out on my profile. She wrote this just as much as I did.

* * *

**BGM: Devils Never Cry**

The silverette's posture was relaxed. He had no reason to be relaxed though. He was entering Malor Pars.

You would think the apartment building in the more secluded part of Hollow Bastion, was run down. That no one was living in it. Aside from the gaping hole on the rood and seventh floor conjoining west wall, everything worked perfectly though. Best of all, it was free living.

Mouth set into a grim line, Riku marched right through the front entrance. Unlike Meilor Vulgus, he did not need his key. Not that he would need his key ever again. Since two seconds ago, he was officially stripped of his key. Stepping inside of Malor Pars, had demoted him of the title: Keyblade wielder.

Seven floors in all, though all were not that large. Most of the walls had been knocked down to leave open spaces between the areas. Luxuries were not a given. The first floor held the communal bathrooms, washing and dryer machine rooms and a cramped but usable kitchen. This was about the only normal part of the entire building.

The silverette had been here before. He had been here many times. He had actually joined Malor Pars the moment the Clandestine Killers had split. Meilor Vulgus had not been aware, except for one member. And that one member, had ratted him out.

The second floor was completely desecrated, blankets being the only thing separating the makeshift rooms of all inhabitants. Cots, mattresses, piled up blankets, whatever they could snatch with their greedy hands, was used to let them rest their eyes at night.

Pausing before the stairs that led to the third floor, Riku stared numbly before him as a man clad in black searched his pockets. It was standard procedure. Security was as heavy as could be allowed in this place. It didn't compare to the security in Meilor Vulgus' territory though.

As the man prodded his pockets, the silverette thought of Sora. He wanted to be furious at the boy for telling the other members in Meilor Vulgus that he was no longer truly part of them. That he had split away from them as the other members had. The members that had created Malor Pars.

Riku waited patiently as the guard did a scan, making sure the silverette was truly who he was. Illusion was a common ability in this world.

The Clandestine Killers. They were the mob. They were the keyblade wielders. The left over masters of abilities. Unknown to the people on the outside. Those people had no idea what the mob did to protect them.

They believed the first keyblade wielders had resolved the issue of darkness so many years ago. They were wrong. Darkness was still threatening to enter on the edges of this world. The keyblade wielders kept them at bay. The people with abilities made certain the people without abilities, could keep on breathing.

Scan completed, Riku nodded at the guard as the man gestured for the silverette to continue upwards.

The third floor held whatever weaponry and lab equipment they had managed to take with them to their new location- that way they weren't completely hopeless. Just like everything else though, the area was scarcely furnished.

The Clandestine Killers had been the name of the mob, before they had split. Today the mob was divided into two groups. They had suffered a difference of opinion. Opinions so loud, the group that had disagreed had driven the group that had agreed out of Radiant Garden. The group that believed the keyblade wielders didn't receive enough recognition, or in this case, none at all, had wanted to show the world that the keyblade masters did still in fact exist. Those abilities were still present. This group was now called, Malor Pars.

This is the group the silverette had sided with. It is also the group of men who had ordered Riku to stay in the midst of the group now called, Meilor Vulgus. Riku had been undercover. He had been for nearly two months. Until the one ray of light and hope in his live had found out he was in fact part of Malor Pars. Sora had not understood. He believed just as deeply as the rest of Meilor Vulgus that the people didn't need to know of the Keyblade wielders. That our abilities would scare them. Recognition could be found when you walked through the streets of any town and saw the families growing up together, building their lives together, and living peacefully among each other without a worry in the world.

He should have known his light, his Sora, would believe in this. Of course Sora could never join Malor Pars. Riku should have known this. But never had he been able to know that Sora had been capable of revealing his undercover position. He'd been chased out of Meilor Vulgus' territory in a deadly pursuit by its members. He'd been driven out of Radiant Garden. He'd raced back to Hollow Bastion, back to Malor Pars' territory, as fast as he could have managed.

He should have known that love was not meant for him.

The lack of emotion written on his face was disturbing enough to know something was wrong. That something was bothering him. But only one person was able to read the silverette. Sora.

The fourth floor held an odd assortment of training tools. Machines for running and playing random sports that they would use to keep their bodies in shape, the occasional equipment for stretching muscles and the like.

Everything on up though, was used for power training. They believed that their powers were more of a feat then any weapon could be. Everything from the fourth floor up was burned, froze, absolutely desecrated and destroyed in furious training preparing for death. They didn't need the keys to use their abilities. The keys needed their abilities to work.

Stepping onto the fifth floor and entering a room open to the sky, he halted himself in his steps in the center of that room. He waited patiently to be spoken too, not saying a word before.

"Riku."

The silverette nodded politely at the man who had called his name. The man's hair was whiter than that of his own, his body lean and tall as he stepped forward into the spill of light in the center of the room.

Although Riku believed black was the color of darkness, and Xemnas certainly fit a title such as darkness, seeing the man clothed in white entirely, was just as effective as black would have been. It gave the man a certain air of trust. And trust was a word that did not exist in Xemnas' vocabulary.

The silverette nodded at the second man, appearing on Xemnas' right side. This was the eldest in the group. Streaks of grey twinning into his black hair. Glasses big and round, but not big enough to hide the intensity coming from his stare. His eyebrows furrowed into a deep frown. His posture relaxed beneath his white laboratory coat, his arms crossed loosely over his chest. Hojo was his name. A scientist. Brilliant, but on the borders of lunatic. And not in an amusing way.

Saix, the blue haired second in command to Xemnas, appeared on Xemnas' left. The grin flittering threateningly on the right corner of the man's mouth was unsettling. The 'X' scar engraved right in the middle of his face, puckered strangely outwards when the man didn't relax his face. Riku had never seen Saix lead a battle. Had never seen him take control. He was present.

Luxord, the blond tank appeared beside Hojo. He led us into battle. He was the one who was in charge of attacks.

Because not only did Malor Pars give up on the keys, no. Malor Pars had given up the light inside of them when they had abandoned their weapons. Because, even if their abilities didn't need the keys, and the keys did need their abilities in order to work. Without the keys... the home, the body, the person who had the ability. They lost the carefully tamed control over those powers.

Which was the most liberating feeling a keyblade wielder, with or without key, could feel. But was it truly liberating when that wielder of such power, lost themselves to their ability? Because once the key no longer kept the ability in check, the powers of those abilities sucked the owner of them down to darkness.

That particular question had been pushed aside absently by the members of Malor Pars. Malor Pars didn't give a damn about light anymore. The members of this group no longer fought to keep the darkness at bay. These people. The people standing before the silverette, they fought to let the darkness in. They fought against their old friends, the Meilor Vulgus, to embrace the darkness that clung to the edges of our world.

"What is done is done. We had warned you to end your relationship with that boy. You chose not to listen, and now our carefully planned plans have gone to hell. We shall dwell on this subject later. For now, we need you to do something for us. It will proof your loyalty to Malor Pars. Do you accept?" Xemnas voice was not loud. His voice was soft, barely above a whisper. Yet crystal clear at the same time.

The silverette took a small step back from the men standing before him. Crossing his arms over his chest in form of protection, he eyed them strangely.

"You want me to accept, before knowing what I have to do?" Riku asked for clarification. Saix laughed softly, moving gracefully forward as he placed a light arm over the silverette's shoulders. Riku grimaced at Saix, making the blue haired man's grin, widen.

"We asked you for your loyalty, not your opinion. Are you in, or are you out?" Luxord asked in his stern, accented voice.

The silverette managed to hide the bob his Adam's apple made. Nodding a curt nod, he released a small sigh of relief when Saix moved back to stand beside Xemnas again.

Xemnas smiled lightly, tilting his head sideways to arch an eyebrow lightly at Hojo. The scientist smiled, pressing his palms together as he let his eyes trail over the silverette from head to toe.

'Get us Axel.'

* * *

**BGM: Shut Me Up, by Mindless Self Indulgence**

He had gotten Axel. He had gotten his hands on the crimsonde before Meilor Vulgus could have. He'd followed the orders perfectly. Xemnas would be pleased. Now all that there was left to do, was convince Axel that this was the right path to take. He was desperately pleading that Axel would choose the right decision. The decision that would lead him away from darkness. Then again; Riku needed a way to get over Sora, Axel needed to get over Roxas.

Plus it would be nice to have a new grunt around. He wouldn't be pressured so much and might rise through the ranks if he could secure this conquest.

Riku pursed his lips slightly at the bewildered looking crimsonde before him. Decision was made. Darkness it would be.

"Will you let me?" The silverette repeated, tilting his head to the side a little as he looked at the several emotions appearing one after the other on Axel's face.

"Yes."

The silverette's mouth nearly dropped open at the quick and curt reply. Although Axel had looked confused before, the determination on his face was clear now. There had been no hint of hesitation in his tone of voice when he'd replied.

"Are you certain?" Riku wanted to swallow the words. Xemnas would not be pleased with the silverette's hesitation. Why was he questioning Axel's answer?

Because Sora had tainted him with his light.

Axel shook him out of his dark thoughts by nodding a quick nod.

"As certain as I ever have been. Show me."

"I want to feel that power running through my veins!" Axel cackled a malicious laugh, one of corruption. Axel calmed down immediately asking, "Now how do we exit this doom place?"

"Well you must summon a portal of darkness... we're in the corridors of the dark. I'm surprised you're not drained of your energy right now." Riku answered distractedly.

Why wasn't Axel affected by the darkness all around them?

All of a sudden Axel was jumping about and in a flash of black another portal had opened.  
How did Axel do that? It had taken months for Riku to perfect the portals! Plus, there was no way that Axel had the portal in the right direction.

"That would be a portal of darkness, am I right?" Axel's voice threatening on the borders of smug.

Riku arched a delicate eyebrow."It is. Probably not the correct destination though." If it was the correct destination, the silverette would... He would... Well, he wasn't certain what he would do. But he would certainly not be pleased.

"Only one way to find out." The crimsonde taunted, knowing exactly why Riku was feeling off.

The silverette almost wanted to shut down the portal. And open one himself, in order to never find out whether Axel had gotten the hang of those damned intricate things the first time around. But that would only prove to the crimsonde that Riku was bothered by his sure control on the portals.

Exhaling deeply, he clamped a hand down on Axel's shoulder to keep him from fidgeting on spot. "You may have opened one, and the destination may very well be correct. But you cannot jump happily through them. Stay calm and focus on the darkness. One happy thought and it may just kick you straight into the light."

"Well with you touching me like that it's hard not to think happy thoughts," Axel replied with a wink and an infuriating smirk.

The silverette's eyes widened a little at Axel's words. Wait, why wasn't he feeling excitement? Maybe he needed more time... More time... Sora...

Without any notion that it would happen, Axel grabbed Riku's free arm and pushed him backward through the portal. Axel falling in right behind and letting the portal close behind him.

When they landed they were in...

Territory of Meilor Vulgus. Fuck the happy thoughts backwards, sideways and front ways. He shoved Axel away from him, irritated and frustrated beyond repair at the lack of grace the crimsonde had used, using the portals.

Letting his eyes scan over the area, Riku breathed a sigh of relief when he realized they were outside of the stone wall that enclosed Meilor Vulgus' mansion. "You officially suck. Step back and learn, would you?" Riku glared sternly at Axel.

They had to be gone quick, because users of portals, dark or light, were quickly notified when another user had opened a portal nearby.

Axel frowned a little at Riku's words. It was quickly gone though, he was just being paranoid. He nodded at the silverette, gesturing with a flick of the hand that Riku should precede.

Although not as fast as Axel had summoned the portal, at least this destination was certain to be the right one.

As the portal appeared, Riku took Axel's wrist, tugging the crimsonde along with him to enter the dark slowly this time around.

In the few seconds it took for the twosome to enter the dark, and fall into it to be transported to their destination, Riku realized something.

Axel had just found the darkness. He'd never been close to it before burning down sunset hill. The darkness was at its strongest when it broke out for the first time. It would facilitate the way of creating a portal. And Axel had mentioned he had listened to a strong source calling out to him.

That source... Of course! Of course Axel would have had the ability to create a portal instantly. He had had an intimate contact with it darkness itself even before the darkness had sought out the Crimsonde himself.

The source had called Axel back home.

* * *

**BGM: Saku, by Dir En Grey**

Riku didn't bother explain. Not just yet anyway, history lessons could be told some other time.

The silverette quickly peeked at the crimsonde standing beside him, watching his reaction. Axel screwed up his face a little as he couldn't detach his eyes from the previously mentioned hole in the ceiling.

"Why can't we live in that other building? It seemed much cozier." Axel muttered. Riku rolled his eyes, pushing the crimsonde forward, towards the entrance of Malor Pars' building.

"We don't do cozy. You want darkness, right?" Riku asked, still pushing a slightly on the reluctant side Axel forward.

"Yes..." This reply was definitely not as determined as the first one given to that particular question.

"Right. Darkness doesn't equal to cozy. You don't get fluff. We don't do pink and rainbows. You have to kill someone to get a proper pillow for the night. I would feel bad for you, but I just won't."

Axel looked almost disappointed, eyes still focusing on the hole.

'_Good god... Well, I'm supposed to make him like us right?_' Riku thought to himself.

"Don't worry, you'll get everything you need, and we don't sleep near the hole. Come on, you want to meet Xemnas don't you? Then we can either start training or have Xemnas do what ever he wants us to do."

"Sure, I'll give you explainations. Xemnas is our leader of sorts we call him Superior because he is at the top. He directs us, gives us orders, feeds us, organizes us, all that good stuff. Of course you'll need training. You need to be able to control those flames somehow. You see, all of us, every single one of the people in that building have an ability over something, like you do fire. We need to train you so that you can use them properly in battle, and for just regular use. Okay?" Riku made a mental note that he liked the way that Axel's eyes crinkled when he was in thought.

"Okay."

"Now can we head in to meet Xemnas?" Riku proded.

Axel wasn't letting Riku off that easy though. "I'll agree to go in if you tell me what you control."

Riku froze. But only just a second. Once that second had past, Riku turned around slowly, startling the crimsonde with the slow grin that appeared on the silverette's face. Riku wasn't surprised at having startled Axel. You didn't need to know the silverette for very long to understand that Riku didn't display emotions often.

Slowly stalking back towards the crimsonde, removing any distance that may have been between the two, Riku clasped his hands together behind his back. Only inching his face forward so his nose was practically touching that of Axel's. Said boy's eyes widened just a little, making Riku chuckle ever so softly.

"Asking that question is very rude. If you aren't dead right now it's because I'm supposed to teach you these things. Do not repeat that question to any of the other members. Do you agree when I say that your moment with fire, felt intimate? Personal? Almost secret?" Axel didn't frown, he nodded instantly.

"I understand. It would be like asking whether the person is still a virgin or not." The crimsonde muttered out. Riku's grin disappeared a little.

"Very nice description. Yes, it is a bit like that. But since I know yours..."

The silverette closed his eyes gently, his lips parting just a sliver as he exhaled softly, fanning the Crimsonde's face with his breathe. Riku heard Axel moan, right before the crimsonde yelped and jumped a few feet away from the silverette. Pointing a shaky finger at Riku, Axel's trembling voice asked,

"What the hell was that? How did you... how did you make me feel..." Riku shrugged as Axel obviously wasn't able to finish his question properly.

"Be glad I didn't make you feel pain. I'm an empath. I can keep emotions other people's emotions in check. I can make them sky rocket into oblivion with it as well. Or like what I did with you..." Riku trailed off knowingly, smirking as the crimsonde squawked indignantly. "You turned me on?"

Riku didn't say a word; instead he gently tugged Axel's flailing arms with him towards the entrance of Malor Par's base. The dungeon is what they called it. For some reason everyone agreed that the name was more mysterious and was easier than just calling it 'Malor Par's base.'

Riku nodded to Rude, the guard as he commenced patting down and reviewing the procedural 'make sure he doesn't have a weapon' check. Axel didn't say a word, but his eyes did widen as he was patted down by someone who looked remarkably similar, even down to the face markings.

The procedure took awhile, but finally the two were admitted into the building. Riku figured it better to give the standard 'this is where you are tour' and just head straight to the top to see Xemnas.

"C'mon Axel!" Riku snapped once he realized that Axel had stopped moving, trying to take in his surroundings.

Dragging the lanky crimsonde to the rickety elevator was difficult, but it wasn't as difficult as facing Hojo in the crammed elevator. When Hojo looked at Axel his eyes shone with something Riku didn't want to think about. He was just glad that conversation didn't need to be spent. Introductions would be done later.

Stepping out of the elevator, with Axel in tow, the silverette pulled him along with him onto the fifth floor. Riku guided the crimsonde to the room that was open to the sky, and where Xemnas usually spent his time, thinking. Xemnas did a lot of thinking.

Riku stood in the center of the room, fiddling a little with the crimsonde so he'd stand up straight, telling him to shut it until he was spoken to directly. His eye twitched a little at the order, but he didn't seem to have the urge to protest against it.

Standing stock still, as Riku was, beside him, they both waited patiently for Xemnas to appear and speak to them. The silverette was never sure if he was even in the room. It could take two seconds for him to show up as it could take thirty minutes. You didn't tell Xemnas to hurry up, that was simply not an option.

About a minute past, and Axel was starting to lose the patience he'd so carefully mustered previously. Leaning to the side a little, his lips brushed the silverette's ear, "Why didn't you just use your ability to get me to come with you?" He whispered. Riku shivered at the intimate touch upon the sensitive skin behind his ear.

He wasn't sure yet if the shiver was one of delight or... not.

Nudging him away from him, Riku whispered, "I wanted to give you the choice first. It seemed like the polite thing to do."

Axel smiled a little, "Right, but if I had said no you would have unleashed the evil within you, upon me. Am I right?" The crimsonde was highly amused, apparently he didn't really care that he could have forced him into this world.

But then, he didn't seem to care about many a thing.

Riku's spine went rigid when he felt Xemnas' presence near.

"You are right. He would have had to use his ability on you if you had not agreed to the deal. You will be less frowned upon as you didn't need to be forced into our midst," Xemnas spoke softly, his voice both cold and hot at the same time, as he walked lazily into the room to stand before the crimsonde and silverette.

"Axel, step forward. I have a few questions."

Axel stepped forward, his adamant and cocky attitude never wavering, and stopped only a foot before Xemnas in a patch of brilliant light. Riku nodded, glad that everything was going well.

"Axel what can you do?" Xemnas asked with a coy smile.

Axel gave a slight confused look, but it was quickly dispatched.

"Well, I'm quite fluent in Al'Bhed, and I can speak Ronsonese, even though most people don't think they have a language... and I can sound like and understand well when Hypello are speaking. I'm pretty good at any science and any math..." Axel cut off when he noticed Xemnas's hand raise, figuring he should stop.

"That's not what I meant. Tell me your ability Axel."

Riku tensed remembering his and Axel's conversation from earlier. Riku hoped that Axel would have forgotten, either that or he would somehow know to answer any of the Superior's questions.

_'Please Axel, don't be an idiot, don't be an idiot, don't be an idiot,' _Riku thought.

"I won't, sir," was Axel's reply.

Riku felt like he was going to have heart attack, like a stroke was imminent, like any moment now he was going to fall down and die, like... wait! Was that a smile on the Superior's face?

Xemnas's smirk only deepened as he stared at his newest memeber. "Very good Axel, you are a quick learner, you'll do good to us. Now, if you won't tell me what you can do can you... _show _me?

"Of course."

Axel smirked as devious a smirk as any when he replied. Taking a stance he called to mind every anger, every devious though, any and every pain he had ever felt as he called darkness to his side. His arms down by his side but flexed and painfully straight.

In a flash a flaming circle surrounded him, small enough that the rest of the building didn't burn down. Big enough that Riku, and even Xemnas could feel its heat and power. Then just as quick as the burst was there, it was gone.

Xemnas just nodded.

"Ask around for a man called Marluxia."

Axel took a daring step by asking, " I will, but sir, if I may, am I allowed to speak to Reno first?"

Riku and Xemnas both raised a silver right eyebrow. Riku in wonderment and fear, how did Axel know the redheaded guard? Xemnas is a bit of surprise and pride. No one ever dared ask him a question.

Xemnas nodded to Axel's question and with that, Axel left, leaving the way he had come and no doubt going back to the enterance. Riku turned to leave again, but he was stopped when a cruel voice commanded:

"Riku, stay here."

Riku almost whimpered, but realized if he did so there would be consequences. Instead he replied, "Yes, Father?"


	4. Manipulate Us

(AN) New Chapter Up! Check out** Reyaa **now if you haven't. She's my collaby.

* * *

**BGM: The Good Left Undone, by Rise Against**

"Riku. I have a special mission for you. If you can do this... I may consider you my son again." Xemnas didn't change his accute posture, but there was the slightest inflection in his voice as he glared at his son's rigid back.

Riku's body tensed further as he faced his superior. "What do you want me to do father?" Riku felt like tearing his hair from its seems. Just jump through a hoop here... do a dance there... it was humiliating.

"I know you still think about that brunette boy, and I have since accepted that you are... gay... but I want you to forget him. Instead pursue Axel. I want you to do whatever you can to make him trust you... then tear him down. Rip him apart. We're going to test the boy. If he makes it, he makes it. If he doesn't... well you know what will happen."

* * *

Sora's muscles were stiff from having been seated in the same position for to long. He wasn't about to move though. He needed to continue on the script that would decode and destroy the remaining locks that belonged to the members that were now part of Malor Pars instead of Meilor Vulgus. He kept fucking up because destroying them would mean removing Riku from his life forever...

"Sora?" Said boy tensed at the voice making itself present in the tech room he had been stuck in for the past two days. Gulping, he turned his chair on wheels around and faced his brother.

"Leon." Sora replied curtly.

Leon didn't seem all that pleased, "Have you eaten? Considering the state of your hair I don't suppose you've visited the shower recently..." Leon muttered, taking a seat in the chair beside that of Sora.

That chair was Kairi's. Anyone could tell by the pink flower decals on the back.

Sora frowned at Leon's words, "What's it to you? I'm not bothering anyone am I? I'm doing my job right, aren't I?" Leon shook his head, making Sora scowl and move his gaze from his brother to his screen instead.

"You haven't. You could have scripted that code in your sleep. I'm removing you from your post and putting Kairi on the job in your stead." Sora huffed in indignation but didn't protest more, as he knew Leon wouldn't change his mind anyway.

"What do you want, Leon?" Sora asked, knowing full well the talk hadn't ended there.

Leon leaned back in the chair, eying Sora curiously, "I need you to take care of yourself. You are a wreck. I don't like it as your brother and as your boss. Your current state is affecting the others emotionally and job wise as well. They are feeling guilty for driving Riku out of our midst. Riku has made his decision, Sora. He even tried to drag you along with him! I need you to get over him."

* * *

Riku felt exceptionally drained, like someone had just taken a vacuum cleaner to his insides and swept away all of his necessities. Take down Axel? Just how many people would he have to ruin to be in his father's good graces? He had been supposed to do the same thing to Sora. Look how that turned out.

Xemnas didn't miss a thing when he reprimanded, "You're thinking of the boy again. You failed there... he betrayed you like you were supposed to him. He's like of the rest of the world. You can't trust anyone Riku, let alone that snot of a boy." In his odd way, it was a sense of caring for his fruit. He could warn him of the dangers of the world and that was it.

Riku understood what his father meant. Had Sora not taken him down first, he would have had to ruin Sora. He had even tried to bring him to MP as an escape from the deception that hadn't worked.

"Is that all father?" Riku asked in a weary and distant voice. He was ready to release all of his baggage and emotion out somewhere.

"Yes. Riku. Don't forget your new mission."

Riku exited the room in a haste. His body slumped forward against the dirty and desecrated wall across from his father's room. He flexed his arm in anger quickly punching the nearest available floor space he could find.

**

* * *

**Get over Riku? That's like asking him to move mountains, drain rivers dry and make stars disappear. Or in short, impossible.

Leon had been right about Sora. Sora could indeed code that script in his sleep. But the guilt of having to turn Riku over, hunt him down like some animal straight out of the darkness... It kept his mind so busy that stuff that were supposed to be second nature to him, suddenly became complicated. The only reason Riku had gotten out alive and escaped to get to Malor Pars in one piece was because the others in Meilor Vulgus had taken pity on Sora.

There was no worse betrayal then what Riku was making Sora go through. Yet... He couldn't get over the silverette. He couldn't move on. He didn't want to believe that Riku was all bad.

"Get over him, Sora. You need to move on." Leon's words snapped Sora's attention back to the present.

He scowled at his brother, "You didn't force _him _to get over his boyfriend. You don't seem to mind that his sulking makes his ever-present darkness even more unbearable." Sora sneered, not caring one bit that he was bad mouthing one of his closest friends and family members. He was depressed, he was allowed to be a lousy friend at the moment.

Leon shifted in the chair, making it squeak a little as he leaned his face in his palms, elbows propped up on his knees, "His ability isn't affected by his mood. He can connect with the darkness while sulking as much as he can connect with it when he is beaming fucking rainbows of his face." Leon sighed, nudging Sora's knee a little with one of his hands to make sure he still had Sora's attention, "Your ability on the other hand... Sora... You are the light. You are our light, without your light we are nothing. We already lost a lot of power when the Clandistine Killers split in half to become Malor Pars and Meilor Vulgus. We cannot afford to lose more. We can't afford to lose him as much as we can't afford to lose you. You are the least spendable, and right now your light isn't shining as brightly as it should be." Sora squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shut Leon out with that action. It didn't work of course.

"Fix. It." Leon ordered.

Sora's hands clenched into fists, and he opened his eyes to lock his watery gaze on that of his brother, "How? HOW?" He shouted, letting the tears fall down his cheeks, his bottom lip trembling.

Leon stayed silent for a moment, watching Sora, not with pity but simple understanding. He knew how Sora felt. Sora knew this.

"Move on. That is my best advice. It is an order actually. We have a new recruit since recent, her name is Larxene, of course you wouldn't know since you've been locked up in the dark ever since Riku left. Meet her, show her around, make her feel at home. She's been through a lot, believe it or not. She knows some of the people in Meilor Vulgus already... But you know how our system works. We get cut of from our previous lives to enter this new one. She isn't exactly happy with her old friends. Show her she can make new friends." Leon stood, placing the chair neatly back beneath Kairi's desk, "You're bi. You might like her." Leon said this without emotion. Sora scowled.

"I don't want-" Leon held up his hand, effectively shutting up Sora, "That is an order." Clenching his teeth, Sora threw his keyboard off the desk in anger, "FINE!" He shouted at the back of his retreating older brother.

It was nothing more than a quick mutter... but it meant the world, "Riku..."

* * *

**BGM: Who Killed Bambi, by Tenpole Tudor**

Axel pushed his way through the decrepit building. He desperately wished he could remember the way back to the front of the building. If only he had paid more attention to Riku when they were heading up to meet that man... his superior. The man almost seemed to be coming onto Axel.

'_Plain creepy_,' he thought.

Axel spotted an elevator crunched into the wall, but it barely looked safe. From the way the doors hung like teeth from a single waiting strand of nerves in a child's mouth, from the way the light flickered ominously inside the elevator like a dying lightning bug, from the way there seemed to be a gaping hole in the bottom of the carpeted elevator, to the 'click', 'click', 'click', that came from some unknown source inside, perhaps a serial killer lurking in the haunting elevator?

... Nope. There was no way he was going in there.

Instead he chose the less scary, if more dangerous, path throughout the halls. He was a jungleman, searching through the unknown and uncharted areas that were Malor Pars territory. Now all he needed was a machete and a tan wide brimmed hat to finish off the Indiana Jones feel.

Oh! Stairs! Yes. Behind door number 3 was the most beautiful set of staircases Axel had ever laid eyes on. This of course, was an exaggeration, but who would deny Axel his over exuberance? Axel bounded down the stairs, four steps at a time, and was back at ground level in what had to be a Guinness record.

He had successfully made it through cockroach infested stairs, past perpendicular blocks of wood and linoleum that were starting to sag, and back onto the first floor. The layout was quite simple on this floor so Axel easily followed the hallways back to the open most part of the first floor. Soon he saw watermelon bright hair.

"Reno!" he shouted.

The redhead spun around and narrowed his eyes once he spotted who had called his name. Anyone could tell Reno was not a happy mobster.

"Axel," Reno refaced.

Axel and Reno were brothers. The closest of brothers truly, until Reno had went away to college. Axel and Reno had not had the easiest of lives, but that is not to say they had the most difficult either. The two, the scarlet's and crimsonde's father had died when they were still both at an early age, meaning that Reno had taken on the role of a father figure. This didn't bother them much though.

The two had both went out one May day and bought tatoos on Reno's 18th birthday- Axel's 15th would be only in about eight more weeks. Reno recieved two purple crinkle tatoos just above his cheek bones. Axel wanted two harlequin teardrops directly under his eyes. This was the sign of their brotherhood.

Axel and Reno had always had the same type of hair too. Bright and spiky, so different from their mother's hair. While Ariel's hair was a dark maroon, Axel's hair was a brilliant crimson color and Reno's was a scalding scarlet. Ariel's hair had always been soft and wavy by nature. Reno and Axel's hair was spiky and rough. Something they both took pride in.

After Reno went away to college many things happened, Roxas and Axel, long time best friends decided to attempt a relationship. About a year and a half later Roxas died. The summer between sophmore and junior year came. This was a few months after that fateful December Roxas passed into heaven. Even though Reno and Axel had grown apart during those few years at college, Reno still knew he had to comfort his brother somehow.

So drugs and alcohol, cigarettes and college students became a must in Axel's life. That is, untill Reno and his best friend Rude went back to WLU (WonderLand University). Axel hadn't seen his brother in the few months since summer. Which reminded him:

"Shouldn't you be in school?" two redheads asked at nearly the same time.

"Got recruited because I'm a walking pyro," Axel shot out suspiciously while cocking his right eyebrow as if to say, 'and you?'

"Summer job."

"It's not summer."

"Summer job that I do during the rest of the year too."

"C'mon Reno. Tell me the truth or I might just have to beat it out of you."

Reno took a sigh before telling his younger brother, "It's none of your business Ax. You shouldn't be here... you don't know what they do."

"I know plenty Re. Don't tell me what to do. Now, why are you here?" Axel coy-fully bantered.

"Axel, Axel, Axel... you always did think you knew everything," Reno sighed and changed his direction of thinking, "I have my own reasons for being here. I'm not going to up and tell you."

Axel became increasingly frustrated. Axel only knew one thing to do when he became frustrated. Axel bolted forward, his body bent and intending to take Reno down on his stomach. Instead he went through air where Reno was supposed to be and with one push to his bent hindquarters he ended up unbalanced and on the floor.

"What the fuck?" Axel whimpered from his spot on the floor.

"We all have abilities here. I just happen to be super fast. Now, if you're smart you won't try that again... now run along little bro, I have work to do," Reno offered, "who do you need to see?"

Axel sifted through his hazy brain and came upon the name given to him."Marluxia."

Reno winced before saying, "Third floor. Pink door."

Reno helped Axel off the ground by extending a hand. Pointing the younger crimsonde in the correct direction. Axel looked at his older brother's pointed finger. It displeased him that the finger was pointed away from his brother. They had been close, until the redhead had gone of the college. Axel could accept people leaving him behind for such reasons, because he was certain that after college, somehow, they'd find their way back to each other.

It was clear his brother had lied to him, "Why didn't you tell me about your summer job, Re?" The crimsonde muttered, wiping the dirt of his clothes that had caught on by falling flat on his ass. Or having been pushed onto his ass roughly, by his brother no less. His brother he was supposed to be close too. Everything was backwards lately...

"Now is not the time to discuss it, and neither do I really feel like explaining it. Things have changed Ax." Reno announced as an explanation that didn't explain one bit. Axel heaved a heavy sigh before following the route Reno had showed him before.

Both left the other muttering and shaking their heads.

* * *

**BGM: When You're Evil, by Voltaire **

Riku waited patiently beside the exit of the staircase on the third floor. He knew Axel had gone to find Reno and speak of whatever subject they needed to speak about. The silverette wasn't one to pry or spy, he left them their moment and would catch up with Axel whenever he came back up to find Marluxia.

The elevator was a death trap. Of course the crimsonde would take the stairs.

He didn't like that he had to seduce Axel, not because the crimsonde wasn't attractive, far from actually. Not exactly Riku's type, but it was clear his father wasn't going to approve the bouncy and jolly kind of partner for his son.

Riku thought his methods over in his head.

He could seduce him the old fashioned way... Or, he could use his ability... That would be categorized under cheating, Riku knew that well enough, but Malor Pars wasn't known to play fair. Dirty play was something Riku was good at, he wasn't sure he enjoyed it, but he was good at it.

He'd never used his ability on Sora...

He couldn't think of Sora now. The brunette was case closed and not to be pondered upon any longer.

Seducing Axel was going to be tricky, with or without help from his empathy. They didn't exactly hit it off with sparking glitters at their first meeting, and although they didn't seem repulsed by one another, it was clear that their positions in relationships wasn't exactly compatible. Although both could make exceptions, they certainly weren't going to make exceptions with each other when it came to domination.

Domination is such a nasty word... Relinquishing control seemed more fitting, giving that other person a part of you so vulnerable...

Riku shook his head. He could already see the arguments Axel and he would have were they to get in that situation. Unfortunately, Xemnas... his father, didn't leave him much of a choice.

Riku straightened when he heard footsteps resounding through the staircase beside him. Letting his arms fall to his sides, Riku licked his lips nervously then closed his eyes and let the Crimsonde's feelings wash over him, removing his own emotions entirely.

Riku gasped at the loneliness grabbing a hold of him. Although Riku was probably just as lonely as Axel, the crimsonde's loneliness was so different from his own. The silverette knew everyone experienced emotions differently, but this was like walking straight into a brick wall, believing it wasn't there at all. Which meant the result hurt. A lot.

Axel was feeling anger as well. Riku tilted his head a little, breathing in steadily to dig a little deeper... Ah. Axel was mad at Reno. Reno his brother. Rude as well? Who is Larxene? Demyx and Zexion. The Melodious Nocture and The Cloaked Schemer from Meilor Vulgus. The anger coursing silently through the crimsonde's veins, the confusion as well... It was so heavy, Riku wasn't surprised anymore that Axel had burst the way he had on Sunset hill.

Exhaling, Riku shoved Axel emotions out of him, repossessing himself as Axel neared the exit.

The silverette could deliberately tap into someone else's feelings, but only if he forced himself into that other person. He couldn't actually feel the emotions bounding off people if he simply walked by them. Which people were grateful for. Of course, that didn't stop Riku from tapping in whenever the hell it damn well pleased him.

"You coming with me?" Axel snapped Riku back to attention with his question.

Pushing himself off the wall, he turned to face the crimsonde standing beside him, "I am. I told you I'd show you the way back to darkness. I am with you every step of the way." Riku murmured, gesturing with his hand towards the pink door before them.

Axel stepped forward, knocking on the door quickly, "Should I be worried about this Marluxia character?" the crimsonde was frowning, scratching his head a little as he had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

Seeing an opportunity, Riku gently took a hold of Axel's wrist, bringing his hand back down to his side. Letting his thumb rub soothing circle's over the back of Axel's hand, Riku inched forward just a little, so the distance between the two wasn't so great, "You'll be fine, I'm here to help you and keep you safe." Riku whispered, letting his lips graze Axel's cheek in an intimate manner.

Alright so that was a lie, without it being a lie. He would help Axel, and he would keep him safe, until the moment was right for the silverette to strike and ruin the crimsonde.

Axel shivered a little, but then backed away, startled at Riku's forwardness. Riku quickly tapped into Axel's feelings. The crimsonde wasn't uncomfortable, on the contrary, Axel didn't seem to mind the closeness Riku had offered him. He just hadn't been with anyone since _him_. And apparently it had never crossed Axel's mind to move on until that simple touch on the back of his hand and light kiss on the cheek.

Shaking himself out of Axel's feelings, he focused on the crimsonde with his eyes instead. Axel was eying him warily, not seeming to trust Riku entirely. He nodded anyway, agreeing to the fact that Riku was there only to help the crimsonde.

"Enter!" Marluxia's voice sang happily through the door, bringing Axel and Riku's attention back to the current situation.

Riku threw the door opened, and marched into the room like he owned it. Marluxia was one of the few members of MP that tolerated Riku's moodiness quiet nicely. Axel followed more shyly, taking a stand beside the silverette. Riku could feel the curiosity bounce of Axel in huge waves of emotions.

It was clear Axel was unknown to this world as he couldn't seem to contain the giddiness he felt at meeting yet another person with an ability. Marluxia had a fascinating one, he could control the earth. Using tree roots as a weapon in battle was one of Marluxia's favorite tricks. The fascinating thing about his ability was the fact that Marluxia didn't need to move from where he stood. He could actually stay outside of the battle field and watch from afar as his control over the earth did the nasty job for him.

As his ability, Marluxia was very down to earth, a very calm person. Odd quirks weren't lacking though. For instance, his hair. Pink as candy and yet the man claimed he was straight. Riku wasn't too certain about this.

"A new recruit! Excellent. I have a job for you." Marluxia announced, watering the flowers in poor pots placed randomly in the scarcely furniture room. The flowers were the only things healthy in this place, truly.

Putting down the bottle with watering with which Marluxia was watering his flowers, he turned to face the crimsonde and silverette. Riku didn't stop Marluxia from inspecting the new recruit. He always did this...

Grabbing a hold of Axel's face, he tilting the crimsonde's face in every possible way, letting his eyes scan over Axel's face curiously.

"Pretty one..." Marluxia murmured, letting go of Axel's chin, who then rubbed it, wincing slightly at the force Marluxia had put in his previous hold.

When Axel moved his hand back down to his side, Marluxia grabbed a hold of both Axel's hand, lifting them palms up so he could inspect those.

Marluxia frowned, "Fire? Such destruction to be made with these harmless looking hands... I'm not to keen on fire, they ruin my possibilities," Marluxia let go off Axel's hand as if they were poisoned, "Stay away from my earth." Marluxia added curtly, then returned to watering his flowers.

"The job?" Riku pressed, wanting to move on already.

Marluxia threw a smirk over his shoulder, "We need couches. Have you not noticed we lack in furniture? My delicate bottom needs something soft to sit on. I don't care where you get them, just don't pay anything for it. Rob a store, steal them from someone's house, whatever pleases you." Marluxia's voice was airy, literally not caring one bit about the situation.

Riku sighed heavily as he tugged Axel along with him out of Marluxia's room. This is what sucked about being low ranked in MP. You got the silliest and most annoying jobs ever until you could prove you were in fact worthy of something more important.

Not wasting any time, Riku held onto Axel's hand as he towed the crimsonde along with him out of MP's building.

Once outside, Riku breathed in deeply, letting his head fall back on his shoulders, muscles relaxing a little.

The sky was grey, snow falling gently around them as Riku breathed in the cold January air into his lungs, feeling instantly refreshened.

"Are you alright?" Riku was startled by the true caring in Axel's tone of voice. The crimsonde hadn't pulled his hand out of the silverette's, which hand Riku eying their clasped hands a little in wonder.

Looking back up at the piercing green eyes, Riku smiled ever so slightly, "I'm fine. Long day." He answered honestly. Axel nodded in agreement, and he didn't need to say anything to show that it had been a long day for him as well.

"A couch it is then." Axel muttered. Riku groaned, wrinkling his nose in apology at Axel, who simply grinned in return, "Where too?" Axel asked.

Letting go of his hand, Riku pointed at the van parked across from Mp's building, "Radiant Garden's territory. We aren't actually allowed on there, but that is what makes this job a mission. Because we need to get them from Radiant Garden, it makes it a little more complicated." Riku explained, getting in the drivers seat as Axel seated himself in the passenger's side, "Not head hurting material though, we'll just go on the edge, terrorize some citizen's house and grab their couches. That way we'll leave a message to Meilor Vulgus as well..." Starting the car, Riku drove down the road to get onto the main street that would lead directly to the edge that separated Radiant Garden from Hollow Bastion.

"What kind of message?" Axel asked, staring out the window, memorizing the streets around him.

Riku shrugged, "That we are still here. I'll need you to burn out the windows," The silverette muttered, trying to think of what house to pick to do this job.

Axel was frowning, "Why do I need to burn out the windows?"

Riku pointed out front, showing Axel what house they would be raiding, "Aside from the message to MV that MP is still around, I want to let them know that we have another person in our ranks. We don't want to give your name just yet, but burning out the windows will make clear your ability isn't funny business, and..." Riku bit onto his bottom lip, trying to smother a grin.

"And?" Axel pressed.

"And windows are expensive to replace. It would be nice to leak some money out of those MV bastards considering what place we have to stay in." Riku contained, sounding almost cheerful at the idea. Axel rolled his eyes, but Riku noticed the small smirk appearing lightly on the crimsonde's lips.

Once the car was parked, they both got out quickly, tucking their scarves tightly around them as the cold air hit them harshly after having been seated inside a warm van.

Standing next to each other before they crossed the street together and walked up to the front door, "Do we just knock?" Axel asked, looking a little confused as to how everything worked.

Riku snorted, "We don't usually go around being polite, but considering the feelings of guilt I can tap of you right now... You may knock. The guilt will fade a little more, every time you step closer to the darkness," Riku explained this gently, hoping his tone of voice would male Axel less nervous.

Axel knocked, then turned quickly to look at the silverette, "How do we do this? We don't hurt anyone right?" Axel asked quickly as they stood before the door that would be opened any second.

"No we don't hurt anyone. I'll manipulate their emotions, subdue them, while you burn down the windows. Once the windows are burnt, we carry the couches to the van outside, and then we leave as quickly as possible," Riku muttered back at the crimsonde, right before the door opened, revealing a man in his forties, a beer in hand.

"How can I help you?" The man asked, looking confused by Axel and Riku's presence, "Work your magic..." Axel whispered, stepping a step back to give Riku more space.

Riku placed a hand on the man's shoulder, who seemed startled for just a second right before Riku tapped into the man's head and turned all emotions off, leaving the man standing, slump, like a vegetable.

Axel, curious as ever, jumped forward, leaning over Riku's shoulder to check the man's demeanor out more closely, "Wow. That's impressive..." Axel muttered, his cheek touching that of Riku. Riku noticed the lack of space between them, Axel hadn't, not until Riku's breathe was fanning the crimsonde's face softly.

Not moving away, only tilting his head to the side, Axel glanced at Riku's aquamarine eyes, "You aren't manipulating my emotions right now, right?" Axel murmured. Riku shook his head but then tapped into Axel's feelings, forcing the small amount of curiosity the crimsonde felt for Riku to grow ten fold more powerful.

Riku wasn't surprised when Axel's lips knocked into his own, it was what he had intended by manipulating the crimsonde's emotions. Riku kissed Axel back just a feverishly, taking pleasure out of the act because... it had been so long...

Riku winced as Axel bit his bottom lip to harshly, Axel cursed when Riku sucked Axel's tongue to forcefully. Hands staid by their sides, they weren't touching at all aside from their connected lips. The kiss was borderline savage, but both thrived in the feeling in gave them in return. They both sighed, stepping away from each other, ending the kiss.

"I'm not sure I appreciate you forcing that one out of me..." Axel muttered, scowling a little at the silverette. Riku shrugged, "I only manipulated you for the kiss to start, I wasn't controlling you once your mouth connected to mine," Riku felt smug when Axel blinked at the realization.

They had a job to do though, so Riku returned his attention to the house right before he took two steps around the numb stated man, entering the house.

"There isn't anyone else. I'll move the man from the front door while you burn the windows," Axel nodded, walking over to the window on the right side of the house.

While Axel positioned his palms upon the glass, Riku tapped back into the man's mind, giving his emotions back, effectively bringing the man back to normal.

Shouting out a string of curses, and swinging a punch Riku's way, who simply ducked down, Riku forced the man out of his house, then to the side so the man wouldn't block the exit. Once Riku deemed the man to be out of their way and away from the windows, Riku clasped a hand on the man's shoulder again, shutting his brain down once more.

Riku stepped back, then watched Axel, "Never, ever do that to me." Axel said darkly, right before his body tensed and with a roar of what sounded almost pleasure, fire sparked out of his hands.

The glass started shaking first, then it turned red, red swirls moving delicately over the window's surface. Once the swirls hit the edges, the glass simply shattered to a million pieces beneath Axel's palms. Taking a step back, the crimsonde threw a satisfied smile over his shoulder at Riku.

"Agreed. Only if you never, ever do that to me." Riku returned.

The realization of the kiss he had shared with Axel hit Riku hard as Axel and he worked in silence, carrying the three couches to the van outside. When the Clandistine Killers split, and Xemnas had ordered him to stay undercover at Meilor Vulgus, needing Riku to tear down their light... He'd never thought that that light would appeal to him rather then repulse him.

He'd fallen hard for Sora. He was heartbroken...

Kissing Axel had been pleasant, but he'd strongly believed he would never kiss anyone other than his brunette. And now that he had... His heart broke ten times over again. He knew Axel was feeling exactly the same as he was. He didn't need to tap in to feel the guilt Axel was feeling. The pain he was feeling, duplicated with that of Axel's, was heart wrenching and made Riku want to die.

If only his father would grant him that relief...

* * *

**BGM: Accidentally in Love, by Counting Crows **

Larxene's antennae bounced as she walked down the pristine white hallway. Everything here was so… clean and nice and perfect. She felt like a disease out to smother you in her all black attire.

She felt like she was drowning in her emotions.

She missed home. She missed where things were normal. She missed her mother (though she would never say that outloud), and most of all she missed two of her best friends in the entire world.

One she would probably never see again in her meaningless life. The other one she had a date with next Saturday, today being Tuesday, who brightened up her meaningless life. Once you joined Meilor Vulgus you forever forgot your old life and old friends. That being harder said than done with Zexion and Demyx having joined the group before her.

Anyway, she had to leave Axel and their perfect lives to the dust. No more being late to math, or working at Cissnei's or chilling down in the subway stations. Twilight Town was supposed to be nonexistent to her now. Just like her favorite redhead. Larxene wondered how he was boding.

She hadn't even been allowed to say goodbye. When she went over to Axel's split-level to tell him "It's odd, but I'll never see you again. You were the best brother I could ever have. Bye." His bitch of a mother told her that he was with family.

"Yeah right. He hasn't seen his family in years." She argued with her playing memories.

She could feel the electricity sparking in her veins.

Instead she switched her mind over to her other newer best friend.

_Since she had been in the large city of Kingdoma more commonly known as Radiant Garden or Hollow Bastian or Traverse Town depending on where you lived… There was even the Halloween Cemetery and Land of Dragons, but no one lived in the cemetery, and the Land of Dragons was only good for Chinese food and the ilk._

_She had met the pinkair about two weeks ago, when she went on a tour of the huge city of Kingdoma. She had neared the edge of Traverse Town and the Land of Dragons seeing as she had covered most of Traverse Town's area, both neutral areas for both mobs alike. Traverse Town was the middle class to Radiant Garden's hoity toity upper class, and Hollow Bastian's poverty._

_Upon entering the brick and ragtag area she saw the quaintest little French café where all but one of the candles was flickering. Larxene entered the open area and asked for a waiter or waitress of some __sort. The café looked cozy enough to try at least once._

_An older lady in a teal gypsy skirt, and a white blouse showed her to a table. Interestingly enough, she realized that she was being shown to a table with someone already seated. Larxene moved to say something about the arrangement, but the lady just shook her head. Larxene decided to forgo her natural want to run and tuck tail._

_She was supposed to be a different person here._

_She sat down across from the pinkair who looked just as surprised as she felt that another person was at the table. His features quickly changed into smother-able charm. He was a waterfall of dripping smut and likeability._

_"This is odd. Do you know why we were seated together?" Larxene asked, nervously tugging on her sleeve._

_What was this emotion she was feeling? She had once had a crush on Demyx- every girl has a crush on a musician sometime in her life, but it was no where as strong as the feeling she got just by looking at the pinkair with the brilliant sapphire eyes._

_"Believe it or not it's a French custom, I learned it back when I took the class in school. This is a French restaurant you know, so I guess it's nice they follow actual customs. We may not be used to it... but I know 'Stasia is." The pinkair resonded to her question with a flippant air._

_"Stasia?" She questions, now more interested in the conversation._

_"Oh, the owner of this establishment. I come here often when not at... work. I find it quaint and comforting. I guess you're not from around here then?" The pinkair raised his arm to signal the waitress. He then said something in what Larxene assumed to be French._

_"Oh... no. I just moved to Kingdoma... may I ask what you just ordered?"_

_In a fit of uncertainty, a single spark generated in front of her. If one were not in the vicinity that the little bolt of lightning they would have not seen the bright sneak. The culturized pinkair across from her did though. He brought it up by furling his brows together and offhandedly saying:_

_"Did you see that?"_

_Larxene shot a quick 'no', to cover her lack of control and that was that._

_The pinkair eyed her uncertainly, before letting the matter go. Larxene sighed internally in relief, then wanted to stab herself continuously for the rookie mistake._

_Demyx found it hilarious that she was so new to this. She had not yet forgiven him nor Zexion for their lying. Which was the reason as to why Demyx had received several shocks of electricity while playing with water._

_Of course, she may just keep doing that for punishment were she ever to forgive him._

_"I ordered us 'La Langue de boeuf', It's a bit strange in texture, but I can assure you that the taste of it __is simply fantastic." The pinkair announced, bringing Larxene back to the present._

_Larxene wondered why he was telling her what he was ordering, until she realized she'd asked him. And then she realized he had said 'us'. And although she liked the sound of that, she didn't appreciate men ordering in her stead. _

_"Us? I didn't ask you to order for me." Larxene said, voice bordering on the chilly._

_The pinkair didn't seem to care as he gave her a slow, almost sexy, smile. _

_"You didn't even ask the translation of what I ordered." He pointed out._

_Larxene frowned, then asked because she did want to know what he had ordered, despite her negativity, "What did you order?" She took the bite offered by the pinkair. _

_"The translation of that particular menu would be, Beef tongue." The pinkair grinned as Larxene's face screwed up in a grimace._

_He placed a napkin neatly over his lap as he kept on grinning, rather smugly, "Are you adventurous? I think you are. Try it for me, won't you..." He trailed off, waiting for her to offer her name._

_"Larxene." She gave, and then because she couldn't not accept a challenge, she took her own napkin, and neatly mimicked his actions by placing it on her lap with flourish. The pinkair smiled winningly, giving her an approving nod._

_"Well Larxene, I'm glad for the french customs. I've been wanting to eat me some delicious french dish, with a delicious looking lady..." Larxene blushed and hated herself for it._

_She gulped as she felt the electricity sparking softly in her palms, quickly shoving her hands beneath the table as she smoothed her face of any nervous expression, "And you are?"_

_Another award winning smile._

_'Was he bred this way or something?' Larxene grumbled to herself._

_"No. I was not bred this way. My name is Marluxia, and I just happen to like taking care of myself and plants." Larxene wanted to smirk in triumph. Now she knew she could win. A man who tended plants? She could kick his ass all over the place._

_"What do you like to do Larxene?" Marluxia asked her in a gentlemanly way._

_"Well..." she trailed off. What did she like to do? "I guess I enjoy working on electrical stuff." This seemed to spark Marluxia's interests. He raised one perfected brow at her while continuing, "Are you handsy?"_

_Larxene couldn't hold it in, she burst out laughing at the innuendo. Little sparks of merry electricity flickering around her._

_Marluxia's eyes crinkled a bit in suspicion, but quickly waved it away. He could spot another 'User' miles away. This lady wouldn't be any different just because he felt something already starting for her._

_"Looks like I won," he stated, calmly sipping a glass of wine. It must've been magic, for the wine hadn't been there a few moments ago._

_" You haven't won anything." Larxene bantered. _

_-And because the electricity flowing inside of her so vividly made her feel courageous, Larxene leaned over, twirling one finger delicately around a pink strand lying randomly across his shoulder. Marluxia eyed the finger a bit strangely at first, but then closed his eyes as the tips of her fingers touched his neck softly. Softly caressing the skin, Larxene carefully watched the emotions play over the pinkair's face._

_He placed the glass of wine softly back down onto the table, and then, ever so slightly, leaned into her touch, closing his eyes gently as he seemed to be almost purring at her caress._

_Larxene smiled a little at the way he reacted to her, and because he obviously didn't seem to mind her forwardness, she inched forward a little more, placing her entire palm on his neck as she let it slide upwards to cup his cheek._

_His eyes opened, and the way he looked at her... It made her feel so warm and the smile on her face had never been truer._

_Of course the moment had to be ruined when small gentle sparks flowed out of her hand, tickling the pinkair's face a little. His eyes widened in surprise, and before Larxene could rip her hand away, he clamped his own hand over her wrist, keeping her hand right where it was,_

_"You lied to me earlier," He stated, not all that annoyed with the fact that she had lied._

_She didn't like to lie, she hated it. She hated that the others had lied to her. She hated that she was lying to so many people at the moment. She hated it so much so that she let her eyes drop down to the table before her, the sparks more present as her emotions rolled over her._

_"I'm sorry... I... It's not exactly something you explain while introductions..." Larxene muttered._

_Marluxia tightened his fingers around hers, but in a gentle manner, like a squeeze of reassurance, "It's alright. Abilities aren't unknown to me..." He spoke back softly at her._

_Her eyes wandered back up to his. She sent a questioning glance in his direction._

_With his eyes he motioned to the closed rose next to the candle on the table._

_"Watch."_

_With a slow delicacy the petals unfurled from their slumber, creeping along until the tight ball they had previously been in._

_Larxene's cobalt green eyes, which had previously been transfixed on the rose, now widened, slowly turning to face Marluxia._

_"Wow."_

_It was nothing more than a breathy mumble, but both of them felt the passion._

_"Ow!" Cried Marluxia, suddenly._

_"Oh! I am so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Larxene sputtered, thinking she had hurt the object of her affections._

_A coy Marluxia smile played, he had obviously been planning this. _

_"Perhaps you could repay the damage by going on another date? Well... if you consider this one."_

She had considered it their first date. She was happy when he'd suggested it had been. She'd been happy when he'd asked her out on another. She'd never replied fasted to a question before. He'd been delighted at her enthusiasm.

As he'd been delighted to take her out on a second date. They'd gone to the same restaurant, because although she'd explored the districts, she wasn't all that familiar with everything yet.

And even if they'd only been in that restaurant together twice, it had become their spot. That's what she'd claimed throughout dinner on their second date. He'd been happy to share his spot with her.

He'd brought her flowers, and although she'd been slightly uncomfortable with the gesture first... because she'd never gotten flowers before... She didn't know how to react to them. But he'd gently put the bunch in her hands, telling her that she only needed to hold onto them and say thank you. She'd thanked him, he'd smiled and said that she was welcome.

The rest of their second date had passed much in a blur of laughs and wine and French food and romance and candle light.

One conversation popped out in her head though.

_"And so after we went to the store I ran back in and flashed the man, making him drop all the money we had just given him to pay for the Popsicles," she chuckled out._

_With his perfect pearly whites flashing he catcalled, "Why you savage nymph."_

When it had come time to choose her codename for Meilor Vulgus not two days later it was simple to choose.

She was now The Savage Nymph.

A faint knock at the door rang through, and with a grumble she called out to the knocker, "Come in."

It was Kairi, she looked like she had a purpose until she noticed the various hues and colors of eyeshadow cases, tubes of lip gloss, and canisters of blush splayed across Larxene's wooden vanity.

"Make-up? For the great Larxene? Is that Maybelline I spy?"

Kairi gave a sly grin as she seated herself on the edge of Larxene's bed, crossing her legs as she leaned back on her palms, giving Larxene a once over, "You look amazing," Kairi nodded wisely, making Larxene smile a little.

"Thank you. I have a date tonight," As if it weren't obvious, but Larxene couldn't get enough from the fact that she had a date tonight. Her third date. She'd never been good in relationships... She could feel that this one was different.

"What is he like?" Kairi asked, curiosity lighting up the girl's face.

He's really nice-

Kairi snorted, "He better be, otherwise I'll hurt him!" She announced fiercely.

Now Larxene snorted, "Right, because I really need your ass to save mine..." Larxene drawled out, making Kairi huff in idignation.

"Anyway..." Larxene continued, giving Kairi a pointed look, who happily shut up as curiosity won her over again, "He's really nice, and handsome. Very gentlemanly, but he has this funny side in him that is just... sweet, but sexy at the same time you know?" Turning around to face Kairi, Larxene leaned against her vanity, gazing dreamily at the wall behind Kairi, "What's his name? What does he look like?" Kairi asked, excited.

Larxene smiled a little as she pictured Marluxia, "His name is Marluxia, and he-" Kairi gasped, jumping off the bed and grabbing onto Larxene's wrist. But she jumped away as Larxene had given her a few shocks from being startled.

Kairi ignored it though, "What did you say his name was?" Kairi asked, her voice shaky.

Larxene frowned, then turned around to grab a hold of her purse as it was time for her to leave, "Marluxia, what of it?" Larxene snapped, annoyed at Kairi's behavior.

Kairi let out an 'aargh' of frustration before she bounded twice on spot, waving a hand frantically Larxene's way, "Don't move. Don't go anywhere! You can't go on your date! I have to go talk to Leon..." She didn't even pause to breathe as she blurted this out at a confused Larxene.

Kairi had already stormed out of the room before Larxene could ask her what the hell she was saying.

Larxene pondered over Kairi's words. Did she really want to wait around, miss her date, only to find out what Kairi was so tensed up about?

No.

* * *

**BGM: Changes, by Butterfly Boucher and David Bowie **

Today they were spicing things up. Even though Larxene had officially declared Le Café du Coeur as hers and Marluxia's spot, he decided to take her ice-skating.

The fact it was mid-January didn't seem to deter him from wanting to do the cold activity though. This time she was meeting him in Hollow Bastian. She didn't know what to make of that part of town, seeing as she had only heard rumors. She took one of the Meilor Vulgus' many cars, seeing as they didn't care when any other members used one of the vehicles. She took off speed down the exceedingly long driveway and then the pristine streets. She went way past the speed limit of 35. She watched as the streets became less pristine and more 'barely standing up' in the matter of 10 minutes.

Larxene didn't know if she would enjoy this place or not... but when she finally laid eyes on the sprawling ice rink she knew Marluxia had captured her heart with this gesture.

She spotted his familiar head of vibrant pink hair leaning against a drinks stall that was cluttered with many other odd kiosks around the rink. She watched as he paid for two steaming drinks and finally moved to exit the car.

Making sure to lock the car of which she did not own she snuck carefully through the snow, finally embracing her new-found friend from his back.

He was startled, but managed to keep the drinks untouched with grace as he turned around to face her, "I wish you could keep surprising me as you do, as you just did. But I'm afraid that I won't always react accordingly to such actions..." He murmured, handing her one of the steaming cups. She took it, eying him questioningly because of his words. He smiled gently, shrugging lightly, "I'm not used to getting surprised. When I do, I don't always react like... normal people do..." Marluxia muttered.

Larxene gave him a funny look before chuckling softly and nudging his arm, "You're a bit strange, you know that right?" She said playfully, earning herself a brilliant smile in return, "I know. So are you though, so I think it's a good thing," He nodded at himself, before offering her one of his arms so he could lead her to one of the wooden benches around the rink.

Larxene supposed the rest of the night would have gone equally as smoothly had some unexpected guests not shown.

There the couple was on the ice-rink, coffee recently finished.

Larxene being the talented acrobat she was being able to pick-up on the feat of ice-skating as if it we're learning to cut bread. Her counterpart on the other-hand, was having difficulties.

Larxene did a massive ballerina leap through the air, sticking the landing perfectly.

She skated backwards to the fallen pinkair, lending her hand so the man could pull himself up.

"Don't give me such a look of pity Larx. Ice just isn't my forte, plus you've had years of acrobatics training," Marluxia whines to graceful nymph.

"Oh come'ere you," she affectionately cooed. Pulling the man up with exuberant strength, she tuged him into her warmth. She let him lean down with a kiss.

"Larxene!"

A voice screams her name making both bodies clench with apprehension.

As Larxene turned around to see who had spoken, or yelled more like it, her name, her muscles tensed as her eyes settled on the lanky figure standing a few feet away.

Marluxia tensed as well, but Larxene didn't notice as her eyes were currently glued to the familiar red hair, green eyes and crooked grin on her best friend's face.

The shy wave was something new though. He gave Marluxia a small nod, who returned it. Larxene still didn't notice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She shouted, making Axel wince. Marluxia took a hold of her arms gently as he tugged them behind her back, so the electricity sparking off of her was hidden.

"I might ask you the same question," Axel returned, walking slowly closer to her. Larxene gulped a little, knowing full well she couldn't give him the real reason. More lying...

"When you decided to pull the disappearing act, I needed a time out from school. I'm on vacation," Larxene muttered darkly.

Axel bit worriedly onto his bottom lip, giving her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, things were a little wild before I left. I just sort of packed my bags and left without warning anyone. I'm visiting Reno-" Marluxia had a sudden coughing fit, startling Larxene a little as she gave him a worried look. He smiled gently down at her, giving her hands a gentle squeeze in gesture for her not to worry.

"He's in Hollow Bastion for a summer job," Axel said quickly, making Larxene frown at him.

"It isn't summer..." She pointed out.

Axel scratched his head, "Yeah... I told him the same thing..." Axel chuckled uncomfortably, but Larxene just shrugged.

"Whatever. He was always a high one,"

Larxene calmed down as soon as Axel cracked his familiar jokester grin. Feeling the intensity go down in Larxene, Marluxia relinquished his death grip on her forearms.

"Axel!" She bansheed, and flung her arms around his waist ( he was too tall for elsewhere) not caring how out of character she seemed to anyone else.

"Axel, I feel like we're falling apart. It's nice to see you even if completely coincidental. While we're here in Kingdoma do you think there's a way we can stay in touch? I just want to make sure you're okay. When you head back to Twilight Town I can't keep in touch... I mean, I think I'm just moving here to Kingdoma, vacation forever, but while we're here I want to know you're still alive and... and... and..." she rambled, her hands flying in random direction to try and convey her feelings and thoughts.

Axel unfortunately had stopped listening to her about halfway through her spiel. Instead raising one crimson eyebrow to the pinkair behind the expressive woman. Marluxia just shrugged, mirroring the expression to Axel who also shrugged. Larxene had finally finished the monologue to herself and remembered her manners.

"Right. Axel, this man I'm with is Marluxia. He and I are sort of dating. In fact we were Ice skating," she explained.

"Larx, I'm not even gone a week and you manage to get a boyfriend? I've never known you to work so hard. I mean, I've been gone what, two days at the most?" Axel smirked.

"The last time I was in Twilight Town was last Thursday. Five days ago Axel. I don't know where you've been, Ax."

A sputtering cough sounded from behind the bickering couple. "Oh, sorry."

Axel smirked, "Weren't you on a date Larxene? Wouldn't want to forget your date and offend him, would you?"

Larxene began to formulate a comeback, but Marluxia replied instead, "No, that's okay. The date was ending soon anyway...it was nice meeting you-" Marluxia hesitated for good measure," Axel was it?"

"Yeah. Nice meeting you to pinky." Axel played along.

"Wait! Marluxia, it isn't because of this asshole that you're ending right?" Larxene fretted. What if her old friend had bothered Marluxia in someway?

"No, it's near eleven-thirty. A bit late wouldn't you say?" Larxene nodded, understanding," Let's schedule another dinner at our spot. Saturday, seven, sound good to you?"

Larxene nodded again. "Thank you for the date, it was wonderful to be on the ice again. I haven't been ice skating since I was eight or nine. Saturday Marluxia. Got it," she told Marluxia. The second part was directed towards her taller friend, "Nice to know your alive Axel. See you around."

With a stretch on her toes she pecked a quick kiss to Axel's cheek, and turned to hold out on Marluxia a bit longer. Nothing intimate, just a brush of the two lover's lips. She then exited the rink; throwing her skates in the collection bin, turned back to the sleek silver car and drove away.

"We don't say a word about this."

Axel nodded, walking away from the scene of the crime.

* * *

**BGM: Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet?, by Relient K**

Sora was walking out of Meilor Vulgus's mansion to wait for Larxene to return. He'd seen her take one of the cars right before Kairi had stormed into the tech room shouting out hysterically that something terrible had happened.

It had taken close to fifteen minutes before the brunette had been able to calm down his friend and have her explain the situation in detail.

Kairi wasn't one to freak out easily, she was actually very laid back and sort of followed the flow that was settled out before her... But after Sora had heard what had gotten her upset, he understood why.

Kairi was probably the most affected by Sora's depression, as they were close. Kairi was getting along rather well with Larxene, and even if she hadn't, Kairi wouldn't wish what had happened to Sora to anyone else in MV.

Although it wasn't the exact same situation, it could lead to a huge outburst of rage between the two mobs... What was Marluxia thinking?

Larxene couldn't know about the pinkair as she hadn't received the complete story on the history between the two enemies. She couldn't know Marluxia was part of MP as nobody had told her. But Marluxia should be aware...

Then again, they hadn't announced Larxene as a new recruit out loud yet.

Kairi wanted to inform Leon about the situation instantly with Sora's help as she was having trouble breathing and was on the borders of hyperventilating.

Sora decided against it, telling Kairi he would handle it. She hadn't thought much about it, smiling appreciatively back at him as she got back to work on the script he'd been supposed to code together.

Sora wanted to talk to Larxene himself. He wanted to make sure she understood what could happen if she didn't break it off instantly with Marluxia.

Which was why he was now standing underneath the small rooftop that protected the vehicles parked beneath it from the seasons. Leaning casually against the stone wall that surrounded MV's base as he waited for Larxene to get back.

Larxene pulled through the god knows how long driveway as fast but silently as she could.

That being said... the sleek Ferrari she was driving didn't have a quiet muffler.

She winced when she saw a hooded figure shadowed by the light waiting inside the parking deck. Wait... was that a brunette spike she saw? Sora...

"I have nothing to be afraid of," she smirked to herself.

She didn't know why she would be afraid in the first place though... she had just gone on a date with a wonderful man.

She did feel a bit guilt about leaving without hearing the urgent message Kairi had. The maroon haired girl had seemed so distraught. Maybe she could make it up with a nice Squallbuck's gift card?

Obviously not feeling threatened by the brunette, Larxene parked the car next to where Sora was standing. 'Maybe this was his car?' she thought to herself, wondering a little why he seemed to be waiting for her.

And he was, because when she got out of the car and locked it, he straightened away from the wall, walking lazily over to her side so he could lean against the hood of the car, peeking at her from beneath his hoody.

He smiled a little at her, "Hi Larx, how was your date?"

At first she seemed a bit perturbed that he had known about her date... but then again he was in a breaker-room with Kairi all day. She probably just blabbed. He was in charge of her after all. Just looking after her right?

"Oh it was great. Why do you ask Sora? Jealous?" She egged on.

Sora gave her a funny look, and because the look didn't seem comfortable, Larxene almost felt sorry for hitting whatever nerve she had hit, "Jealous? Of dating? God no," Sora muttered, looking at the floor before fixing his gaze upon her again, "I'd ask you what he is like, but I already know the answer to it,"

"Oh?" She interrupted, "You don't even know who I was on a date with."

She fixed him with a glare. Why he was ever turning it into a fight was besides her.

Sora glared right back, straightening from his previously relaxed position, to a more stiff one as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Pink hair. I'd give you a more detailed description, but I'm pretty certain there aren't more men with pink hair in Kingdoma,"

"So you know Marluxia, big deal," Larxene shrilled.

She didn't know why Sora would attack the man though. He seemed like the perfect gentleman. Tugging on her scarf anxiously so that it loosened around her (now beginning to sweat) neck, she vocalized her concern.

"Why does it matter?"

The one million dollar question to anything.

Sora detached his eyes from her, sporting a slightly far off look as he gazed at the wall beside them, "He's well mannered, speaks properly, treats you with respect... He's nice and rather funny once you get the way he talks. Pink hair aside he's all man, and although not everyone believes him, he's straighter then a plank," Sora paused, frowning a little as he looked at Larxene again, "Does he know you control an ability?"

"Yes. He knows I am a lightning user. He's an earth user... Oh my..." She trailed off her defense once something came to her mind.

There was only one way he knew all of this information. It couldn't be though. It just couldn't be.

"You don't mean to say... he was... he." Her speech finally came to her, "He was part of Clandestine Killers?"

Sora nodded.

"But he's not a part of..."

Before she could take her time to finish her thoughts, Sora cut her of sharply with a dark chuckle, "Not part of Malor Pars? Aren't they fucking all part of Malor Pars? They are everywhere, Larxene! How could you not tell us you were dating a user? Not only are you dating a member from MP, no, you are dating one of the important members of MP. He is one of Xemnas' favorites!"

The relief Sora felt screaming at her was wrong. He shouldn't take it out on Larxene, but finally he wasn't the only one who had done the ultimate wrong. Even if he hadn't been aware that he had been dating the undercover MP member that happened to be the son to the leader of MP.

Instead of the intense rage he had been expecting... Expecting Larxene to be spewing and raging... it was the complete and total opposite.

Larxene leaned against the wall acting as if her body couldn't hold her weight anymore. She slid down the wall crouching into a ball on the ground, her head on her knees, a slight whimpering noise coming from her mouth.

"The one time... the one time..." Larxene kept muttering.

For once in her life she had allowed herself to believe that her love life wasn't completely screwed.

That had went around and smacked her.

With an almost childish innocence upon her she turned to Sora who was hovering above her.

"Do you think he was using me?"

It was a whisper, but there was something hidden in her voice. A sense of defeat... and regret. How could she trust someone again. How could she be so stupid once again. So... feminine and weak.

Sora winced at the tone in her voice, although he'd felt slightly better at being able to blame the wrong on someone else, seeing the state she was in... He realized that now she was just as broken and hurt as he was.

Crouching down to have his eyes level to hers, he tilted his head a little as he gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. I could have told it to you a little more gently... I... I know how you feel."

He plopped down on his ass, feeling as defeated as she did as his previous depression rolled over him again, "No, I don't think he was using you. He didn't tell you he was from MP. You didn't tell him you are from MV, right?"

With a sort of distance she replied, "Right... but..."

Sora shook his head at her muttered 'but', "No he wasn't. Granted, MP members are bastards to the core and if he had known you were from MV he would have probably used you. But he didn't know. So he didn't use you. Believe it or not, they do have some good in them..." Sora wanted to hit a wall repeatedly because of Riku. Riku the evil fucker who'd ripped his heart to shreds, "Of course that doesn't change the fact that he is MP and that you can't date him anymore. You know, the whole mortal enemy deal and all?"

Sora tried putting some lightness into the whole situation, trying to cheer her by using dark humor in a way. Obviously it didn't work, but at least he'd tried... Light was something he was supposed to be good at. Another thing Riku managed to screw with.

Even though she didn't want to, with every fiber of every nerve of every shred of being she had, she accepted.

" I understand. Thank you for at least saving my sanity Sora."

Something didn't seem right though. Sora was expressing too much emotion for this just to be another talk. Larxene focused on the shorter boy. Then something sparked like her lightning. Oh...

"Who was it?"

Kairi had told her what the other members in MV used. The maroon haired girl had also explained that Sora's light was currently at it's lowest. When she'd asked why Sora wasn't doing so well with his ability, Kairi had made it clear that it was a taboo subject.

She knew now though. The way Sora's facial features became engraved with severe pain and heartbreak was not something you could miss.

The small bubble of light that had been floating in Sora's palms when he'd tried cheering her was now completely gone, he actually looked very pale and grey compared to a few minutes ago as he angrily wiped a stray tear off his cheek, "I beat you to dating the worse dating material available. It was Riku..."

With a wince Larxene realized just who Sora was talking about. Normal people might be offended that Sora had been dating another boy, but that sort of thing had never bothered her. There was no one worse than that too be dating as she understood it. The things said about that one person... they were enough to send that boy to hell and then back because they didn't want him. He would have to start a new hell with his father for the things they had done.

She didn't understand what compelled her to ask the question, but it seemed like such an easy one to ask.

"Do you love him?"

She looked him dead in those cerulean eyes that looked so much like Roxas's and forwardly asked what could have been the hardest question to answer.

Sora gave her a dull look, almost looking bored as he returned, "Is Marluxia less attractive to you now that you know he is MP?" It sounded like a deadpan, and Larxene knew that that was Sora's way of saying that he was indeed still in love with Riku.

With a heartfelt sigh she replied, "If anything it makes him more attractive..."

Whatever his goals in life were and whatever jobs he did and had done. Even if they weren't on the same sides, and could never make it work, it didn't take away the feelings...

Sora snorted a little at her comment, "You'd think that of all people in this world, we'd be the one's to understand that consorting with the bad is not good. Yet, although attracted to the person beforehand, it becomes so much more inciting when you find out they are in fact categorized in the evil," Sora looked slightly wondrous at his newfound discovery.

Not that it was truly newfound, he knew how he had felt and how he felt now.

It felt nice that he could share these feelings with someone else, "Doesn't it make you want to hurt him though? I mean, I was ready to kill Riku when I found out about him... that is, until I realized all the others were on the exact same page as me, and suddenly violence didn't seem the right thing to resort too anymore..."

Larxene looked like Sora had just pointed out something huge. And he had.

"Oh, I'll probably feel the rage later. I don't think it's..."

All of a sudden a loud alarm, the one that reminds you of hurricanes coming in, bombs attacking, and overall panic and madness cut into the conversation.

Sora shot up on his feet, his entire body tensed and just as clear cut and alert as the shrieking noise coming from speakers... somewhere...

Larxene followed suit quickly, grabbing onto Sora's wrist, giving him a questioning look.

Sora shrugged, then pointed at the front entrance of the mansion across from the field before them, "The alert doesn't exactly give us specifics, but basically, MP has done something stupid again and we need to clean up," Sora shouted over the noise right before he flung Larxene forward and pushed her out of the parking space to join the other MV members running out of the mansion to gather on the large circular field in front of the house.

Leon stood before the aligned members of MV, "We got a call from the cops, informing us that there was a break in north west from DC politics. Since it was the MP that did the break in, the cops moved the file over to us. The owner of the house was a little dazed..." Leon shot Sora a pointed look, who then winced, and Larxene grabbed onto Sora's hand in form of comfort and understanding.

"You all know who I'm talking about. We all know that isn't a good sign. Worse though-" Leon was cut off by a loud whine coming from Demyx.

"Because things aren't bad enough? What could possibly be worse then Riku on the loose with stealthing skills we weren't aware of?"

The slate haired man beside the dirty blond, rolled his eyes, "Riku was undercover inside our base. His stealthing skills are so good that we didn't even notice that." Zexion pointed out.

Sora's face screwed up in a painful grimace at the conversation.

Leon had had enough though, "Would you all just shut up? There was a break in and Riku wasn't alone! They have got a new recruit."


	5. Uprising Part 1

_Paranoia is in bloom, another promise, another seed. They will not force us, they will stop degrading us. They will not control us, we will be victorious._

**

* * *

BGM: Poison, by Groove Coverage**

Larxene looked at Sora with shock. A battle? In the middle of the night? Preposterous!

Leon's voice made its way to her ears again after hearing of such ideas, "... so we need to find them. A police man called in and told us one of them was heading South. We'll intercept them somewhere around Disney Castle hopefully. I don't want to disturb King Mickey, but..."

The voice trailed out again. Larxene didn't care much for the plan. She did wonder a few things. She spun on her heel to face Leon's little brother with a determination for answers however silly they may be

"Sora," she began, "what time is it? What is Zexion doing over there with his hands? Are we really going to fight? I don't think I've trained enough!"

Sora barely paid attention to the fretting girl by his side. Larxene was truly not acting like herself.

Then again... Sora quickly peeked a glance at her, wrinkling his nose slightly, "Kick those dating heels off, let your ability wash over you. You'll be fine. If you're not, I'll make sure you get better..." He trailed off, placing his attention back on Leon.

Larxene muttered a curse under her breathe, but did as was asked by kicking her heels off.

"Far ranged fighters join Paine's vehicle. Closed ranged fighters enter Vaan's vehicle. I want you to take them down and make them pay for the damage they caused," Leon said sternly, turning around to join Cloud on his already purring motorcycle.

Larxene blinked just a moment, "Sora?" she shouted in worry. Said boy shook his head, giving her a flippant wave of the hand, "Far ranged, join Paine. Tall girl with grey 'don't mess with me' hairdo," Sora said quickly, joining the closed ranged fighters in Vaan's vehicle.

Leon bellowed out a loud 'Sora!', making his younger brother stop in his tracks, "Join Paine and the others. You are not fighting closed ranged tonight, not with how messed up you are..." Vaan snickered at the scowl washing over Sora's face. Larxene was grateful though, Sora was probably the only one she really knew and was willing to side with since she hadn't forgiven Zexion and Demyx yet.

She ran after Sora following him down the expansive yard a bit to a large grey 'I belong in the 60's with the other Volkswagen's" car bus thing.

She already saw a few of the members clambering in and hopped right up front, seeing as no one had taken shot-gun yet.

Less than a minute later everyone was situated and rolling on down the driveway at what most would consider an unsafe speed; Larxene paid attention to the leather covered driver though in favor of the speeding by trees.

'Now I know why no one opted for the passenger's seat,' she thought to herself, clutching at her uneasy stomach.

A speeding motorcycle passed them and the line of cars turned onto a main road.

Closer and closer the team grew to the borders of their respective city-state.

What Larxene didn't expect was to see a flurry of a man running past though. The man was following a large truck up ahead.

When she peered at the truck she saw a tangle of men in the wagon and about six in the cabin. It was the Malor Pars group.

Larxene couldn't tell who was inside, and she tried desperately to locate pink hair. But they past by too fast for her to see anything.

Licking her lips nervously, she eyed the grey haired girl beside her, "Do they know we are after them?" She asked softly. The girl named Paine gave her a quick sideways look before gluing her eyes on the road again, "They didn't invite us for a round of physical exercise if that is what you are asking..." Paine muttered, before she sighed and continued when Larxene gave her a funny look,

"When the MP members are out in a large group it means they have found a source to release some darkness. They don't always grab onto it instantly, but since there is a new recruit, they like to get them situated and familiarized with the darkness itself. We have to try and stop them," Paine explained, her voice slightly on the monotone side, yet soft and gentle in a way that calmed Larxene instantly.

Larxene nodded her thanks, bringing her eyes back to the road.

She frowned though, "Why aren't we stopping here? Why aren't they attacking us? Why aren't we attacking them?" Paine moved in her seat, slightly uncomfortable at the large interaction she'd apparently gotten herself into, "Because we can't very well fight here in the middle of the road. You know how your lighting works better when the sky is grey? Same goes for all other users. They are probably leading us to the courtyard near Disney Castle courtyards, it has ability sources for nearly every MP member there. Thankfully, same goes for the MV members. It's also a large place where we are relatively secluded and won't exactly bother any civilians..."

"Would you mind shutting up Larxene?" A soft voice asked harshly from behind her. The blonde turned around to confirm that Zexion was behind her. The slate haired man continued, "Some of us are trying to concentrate. I need to put up a few illusions."

Normally Larxene would have snapped back with a clever comeback, but as for the moment she simply nodded and watched in fascination as the people around her changed.

Zexion went through a spectrum of colors before settling on a man with short and spiky green hair who was incredibly short, even more so than the usual Zexion was.

Paine also turned into a man with long brown locks of hair pulled into a ponytail. Her slight form was replaced with that of a bulky man and her unnerving maroon eyes flickered to an even odder eggshell color. It seemed like she hadn't any color around her pupil.

Sora appeared as a woman with long brown hair mostly tied into braids and had dark almond eyes. She had a few moles and blemishes covering her beautiful face. Her small figure appeared very tough.

Larxene looked around to see that everyone had changed, was she under the influence of Zexion's illusion too?

Paine's lips quirked into an amusement smile in the corner, and she nodded slightly at the rearview mirror so Larxene could see.

Curious beyond believe, Larxene looked into the mirror Paine had made mention of silently, and stared in amazement back at her reflection. She seemed to be a little taller then she had been before, her hair falling straight down below her ears in a square. It was red, a few stray bangs hanging loosely before her now wide dark eyes, her cheeks bunching up a little as she quirked her full mouth to test the change. Her button shaped nose wrinkled cutely, which made her laugh, and she could see Zexion smile through the mirror, even though she'd probably broken his concentration again. This girl's face showed so much life.

Sora whined out a "A woman?", right before he shut up when Zexion threatened to hit him over the head.

"We're almost there..." Paine whispered, bringing everyone's attention back to battle mode.

The car driven by Vaan was before them, carrying the closed ranged fighters straight into a large courtyard that held many flower pots with huge trees growing out of them. From what Larxene could see, there were two patches of large rectangular shaped grass, a fountain on the side, and large walls you could walk on surrounding the entire place.

Her eyes widened when the closed ranged fighters started jumping out of the van, and Paine roughly parked behind them.

"Keep them confused as long as you can manage," Sora told Zexion, who nodded in return, his hands still outstretched before him, muscles in his forearms tense.

"Come on," Paine said softly to Larxene before getting out of the car like the others.

Leon stood calmly at the foot of the courtyard, looking over it to locate all the MP members. Cloud was slightly crouching down, his shoulder tense as his head swiveled left and right to find someone to fight.

Zexion went to stand beside Cloud, Paine went to stand beside him. Vaan joined her side as did Demyx. Sora walked over to Leon's side and the ever silent and mysterious blond half brother of the brunettes went to stand beside the younger one, Sora, who like all the other members were sporting illusions fabricated by Zexion at this point.

If Larxene could tell who was who, it was because she could tell by the way they walked and moved. They'd taught her to recognize these small details in training. Probably for this cause.

Exhaling nervously, Larxene wiped the sweat off her palms on her pants, and quickly made her way over to stand beside Leon and Sora's half brother.

Leon pursed his lips, then shrugged, "Well, whoever you think you'll have most fun toying with, is yours. Spread out!"

As ordered, all the members started to spread out of the courtyard, trying to find the hidden MP members waiting patiently to attack. This was Larxene's first battle however, she had no idea how to start. So she waited for everyone to disperse.

"Sora. Get up on that wall and stay on the side. I need you to heal when it is needed. Don't do anything else, your ability isn't strong enough right now," Leon ordered softly. Sora grumbled under his breath, but didn't disobey the order as he ran out of the courtyard by way they had come in, probably finding a way up onto the wall from the outside without running into any MP members.

Leon gave her a quick nod, "I wouldn't throw you in here if I didn't think you were ready. Go."

Larxene crouched an moved impeccably slow through the brick pathways. She ducked under a potted plant and backed up into one very firm chest.

She spun around to see a black cloaked chest where her neck used to be. She took a step back from the intruder, immediately realizing that this must be what the Malor Pars wore to battles just as the Meilor Vulgus changed appearances with illusion.

"Um... hello," she spoke awkwardly.

She internally cursed herself for her stupidity. Her appearance may be different, but her voice was still very much the same. When she saw who the man was though, her nervousness dissipated.

The hooded man raised his arm and revealed his face. A strong facial structure covered in sweaty pink locks looked down on her.

The man looked shocked and made a move to grab her arm. "Larxene?" He asked.

"You!"

All awaiting fury flew to her head in an instant. She pulled a kunai out of her pocket and would have struck the man's arm had he not moved it out of its previous position.

"You're in Meilor Vulgus?" Marluxia shouted harshly, his eyes wide and confused as he took a step back when she made another move to slash at him.

Larxene snorted, "Oh surprise, surprise darling... How about the fact that you are in Malor Pars? Didn't remember to mention this to me when you showed me your harmless ability, did you? Well you know what?" Larxene breathed out harshly as her chest moved quickly up and down because of that action. She wasn't tired, just very frustrated and upset.

Marluxia didn't ask her what she meant, and she wasn't about to ask his permission to clarify. She just did it anyway, "We'll find out if your ability is as harmless as you made it out to be. Rock my world, baby... Show me how much you can hurt me with your pretty flowers, because one thing is certain... My lighting? Never misses. Certainly not in your case." Letting out a frustrated roar, she launched herself at him, slashing away first with her kunai, and then grabbing onto a dagger in her other pocket.

She missed with the kunai as he'd seen that one coming, but not with the dagger. His eyes flashed in anger as he wiped the bloody cut she'd made on his forearm, then let his tense arms relax to his sides, "If that is what you wish..." he murmured, his fingers tensing in little shocks every so often.

The movement of his fingers let Larxene know he was connecting himself to the roots in the earth beneath him.

"I wish you hadn't lied!" She shouted back angrily, throwing her kunai and dagger harshly into the ground beside her.

Unlike him, she tensed her arms instead of relaxing them, seeking out the grey sky for source. Small sparks were crackling in her palms already.

She was furious, she wasn't going to need much source.

"And I wish that you weren't trying to attack me, then again we can't always get what we want," he yelled at her. He wasn't one for reckless emotions, but Larxene just snapped something inside of him.

Larxene shot a fairly large bolt at the man forming the bolt into a large heart with a jagged line down the middle.

"I guess this means we're over then?" Marluxia asked, barely dodging the large electrified obstruction.

Sneakily, Marluxia wound a barely there oak root around Larxene's ankle.

Larxene yelled out in fury, "Of course you lying bastard! How do I know you didn't use me? Sora said you didn't, but he's not exactly the sharpest knife in the bunch!" She called out reverting to her original thoughts.

The figure who had Larxene's voice lunged towards the cloaked pinkair. She didn't make her destination though, instead her foot caught on the root and she fell forward onto the pavement. Now that she thought about it... the courtyard reminded her of Versailles.

She flipped on her back and tried shaking her foot loose, but to her avail the root wouldn't budge.

Marluxia calmly stepped over to her. "If you would stop I might be able to talk to you like I want to. If not, I'm not going to hold back on a crazy ex." He reached down to grab a hold of the now red head's shoulder.

"What do you say?" He prodded.

Marluxia took a seed from his pocket and held his hand in front of Larxene. From the seed a sprout grew coiling up and as the sprout grew the greens turned to the brown of bark and little purple flowers popped of little brown and green stems around until a beautiful lilac flower branch was in front of Larxene's face.

"Your favorite. Correct?"

Larxene blinked up at the pinkair from her upside down angle, and then laughed in form of sob and misery up at him, "Look at that, I can still make you laugh," Marluxia muttered, holding out the flower. She almost pouted, struggling with her feet again by trying to sit up and rip the roots off of her.

Marluxia was having none of it though, letting two more roots shoot out of the ground to wrap around her wrist and tie her down to the ground.

"Fuck," She muttered. Then closed her eyes tightly, letting the lighting in her heart build up to the max, and once she deemed it strong enough, she pushed it outwards frying the tree roots all the way down to the core.

Jumping up, she saw Marluxia bent over in pain, his face screwed up in a grimace as he held onto his heart over his chest. Ah, so hurting the earth hurt him. Good to know.

Tilting his head sideways, he gave her a stern look, "Larxene?" He muttered darkly. Larxene narrowed her eyes that didn't look like hers on him, giving him a curt nod, 'Fine. Talk.'

Larxene crossed her arms defensively over her chest, tilting her chin up high as she glued her gaze to the pinkair's face, "Could you kill me, Larxene?" He asked softly.

Although she'd tried to seem strong, this particular question took her her arms slide out of their defensive demeanor, she let her shoulders slump forward a little, fiddling with the nervous lighting building in her palms, "Could you kill me?" She asked softly in return.

Marluxia arched a graceful brow at her, "When I told you that my ability is harmless, I wasn't lying. When it comes to you, my ability is harmless. I could never use it in a manner that could hurt you." He explained softly.

Larxene was confused by this. Not so much because she didn't understand what he was saying. She did understand. She understood so well it made her stomach jump. It's the stomach jump that made her confused.

Why was she still feeling things for him after the way he'd treated her?

"No... I don't think I could," She told him honestly. Marluxia gave her a slight nod, "It doesn't make you weak, it makes you human. I'm afraid MP has forgotten what it is like to be human... I'm afraid of losing that side of me... You made it seem less faded," He muttered awkwardly, not exactly enjoying the whole 'let's bare our soul' situation.

Larxene huffed in frustration, "What do you propose we do? We can't just up and leave, say we don't want to fight. It doesn't work that way, you know that. Probably better then I," She was frustrated with him still, but now also with the situation.

Why had the mob seemed like an easy way out? She'd been so wrong...

Marluxia looked straight into Larxene's eyes giving the lady very precise instructions.

"Larxene. I want to continue this conversation, I truly do. You though, however unfortunate it may be, are right. We can't talk here for long, we need to at least pretend that we were fighting. Now after this battle I have no doubt that Leon is going to ask for volunteers for a certain job. The job will send you to an island to gather special plants. I need you to take that job. I'll meet you at the island to talk to you there. Do you understand?"

Larxene squinted her eyes, looking for anything she had to be suspicious of in Marluxia's stature. After finding nothing she looked back into the marble smooth navy eyes and nodded.

"Okay then. Now hit me."

"What?" Larxene gasped. She was surprised that Marluxia could even say such a thing... then again.

Marluxia rolled his eyes, "Don't you dare claim you won't enjoy the heck out of. Just do it. I can't fight you because my stupid heart loves your stubborn ass too much. Also, if I lose this battle against you, my superior won't exactly be impressed and will bump me down a couple of ranks. Being bumped down, I'll be able to claim I need to do a random errand on that particular Island,"

Larxene stared at him, making him frown in confusion, "You realize you just told me you loved me in the middle of a freaking battle field were friends are trying to kill former friends. Darkness is surrounding us. A little while ago I tried to fry your ass. A little while ago I hated your guts to hell and back," She blurted out, completely surprised at his confession.

She was surprised at the location, not so much that he did love her. She knew it would take a lot for an MP to not want to fight.

Marluxia shrugged, "I'm MP, Darkness all the way, even in love confessions. Now will you start using that lighting on me or not?"

"Sure." She replied with a small smirk.

She gathered a small ball in her hands. The ball was almost reminiscent of a softball in size. Larxene paced away from Marluxia so as not to hurt him too much.

"I do too... you know. Love and all."

Marluxia didn't need an explanation for what she said. He understood that Larxene has told him she loved the earth user too. She just preferred to do things her own way.

Marluxia summoned a branch from the nearest of hundreds of potted Hibiscus's. He shifted so that the branch was poised in the way a person ready to play baseball would have his or her bat poised.

"Play ball." He called out.

Without any rhyme or reason Larxene threw the softball sized lightning ball. Within a few seconds the ball came in contact with the leafy stick and the electricity traveled down the conductor, into the man's body and exited out through the ground.

In a shock and pain he fell to the pathway, crumpling on contact.

Larxene smirked at their choice of pain and method. Dropping her arms she went and sat cross legged next to her beau.

* * *

_Rise up and take the power back, it's time the fat cats had a heart attack. They will not force us, they will stop degrading us. Thy will not control us, we will be victorious_

**

* * *

BGM: Face Down, by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Demyx rushed through the cobblestone pathways after Leon released them. He found his haven in a large stone fountain. It was simple in design truly, just a large round pool of water with three vertically shoots of water. The water right now, was the most important.

The now cat-man as Zexion had seen fit sat on the edge of the fountain.

Zexion had changed Demyx into a large house cat decked out in a light smattering of grey of his normally blonde Mohawk the man wore a large blue top hat, and his gold cats' eyes did nothing to stop the clashing. Demyx, instead of wearing the comfortable jeans and rugby shirt he had on earlier, now appeared like he had on some khakis and an orange v-neck. Demyx cursed the illusionist. Not only did Demyx look like a fool, but cats hated water. It was ironic really. The illusion even came decked out with a cat tail that Demyx had no control over.

This would be Zexion's form of punishment for Demyx not putting out the night before.

Demyx grimaced as the tail behind him swished in a sharp whipping manner, expressing his frustration over his soul mate he wasn't so sure was in fact his soul mate at this point.

Could he speak? "Damn you, Zexion!" He tried. Almost wanting to fall over with laughter when it came out as half a purr and cat shriek. The words were understandable though.

His ears twitched when a voice made its presence clear. A voice he thought he'd never hear again, "Zexion? I'm seriously sick of these never ending 'let's blow Axel's mind to smithereens' surprises..." The crimsonde muttered, lazily making his way into Demyx view, stepping onto the fountain's edge, his hands placed onto the back of his head.

Demyx was frozen in shock when his eyes scanned over one of his best friends. A friend he'd left behind to be able to stay with Zexion. A friend he'd lied to for so long, the guilt would probably kill him were he to let it settle.

His tail swished again, and as Demyx tried to grab for it in utter resentment for it, Axel's soft chuckle reached his ears. God he'd missed that dude. What the fuck was he doing here though?

"Axel?" Demyx asked softly, "Who else? Unlike you, I'm only wearing a cloak to hide my form. It doesn't do its job well concerning my hair..." Axel muttered, pulling on one of the crimsonde spikes poking out of the hood.

Letting his hands fall to his sides, he gave Demyx a funny look, "Who has the power of Illusion in Meilor V? Zexion? He always was a good liar," Axel asked. Demyx stared back at his old friend, wanting to shoot himself in the head.

_Of course_ Axel was a user. If _he_ was, then _Axel_ certainly was. Power just oozed out of this guy...

"You're in MP? Oh god... What happened to you when we left? What are you using?" Demyx blurted out, still frozen on spot as he didn't dare move.

Axel's hands tensed and Demyx could sense the animosity in the air.

"_Way to bring up a sore subject_," Demyx thought to himself.

"You know what? Good ol' buddy, ol' pal of mine who left me so dearly. Why don't I show you?" Axel enunciated painstakingly. Axel shot his hands out before Demyx could even move spurting twin coronas of bright tangerine. The balls of fire lit up the late night sky.

Demyx hopped into the fountain, barely noticing the splash he made when he jumped in. "Now... don't do anything rash Ax!" Demyx chuckled nervously.

Demyx called forth his sitar anyway, he remembered Axel's temper clearly, and if it was rising... well, that wouldn't be good.

"Rash huh?" Axel paused for a moment looking mock pensive. "Rash as in leaving your home after one of your best friend's bud and boyfriend _died_? Rash as in lying to that friend about where you were going to? Rash as in completely disappearing and leaving no contact? No... you aren't _that _kind of rash."

Demyx realized that Axel's furry switched from hypothetical to pinned on Demyx mid rant.

"Plus," Axel went on further, "what kind of weapon is that? It looks like a giant penis guitar. I always knew we were flamers... but to have a weapon that looks like a penis? If I had a weapon I could have something cool like arrows I could set on fire... or chakrams. Yeah. I would have chakrams!"

Demyx fidgeted, he didn't want to fight Axel, but the man had just insulted his prized possession. Demyx dully realized that Axel's fireballs hadn't dimmed any either. Trying to get some control over his emotions, he focused on the crimsonde's rant instead, "How did you know it was me?" He asked, frowning a little as the fire in his old friend's palms starting to sizzle in the air. Axel shook his head, "Zexion couldn't pluck a guitar to save his life, Demyx. Plus, only you would be seen in such a stupid outfit and still know me."

Axel let the balls of fire bounce up and down in his hands, "Zexion and Demyx, Demyx and Zexion. Glued to the hip, aren't you? Such a nice couple you were... How is all that lying weighing on you guys? That fake school you were supposed to go to... and of course you just had to follow along didn't you, _Dem_. I know you,_ Dem_... I know you are probably dealing really horribly with this situation. How does it feel, Demyx?" Axel taunted, pushing Demyx' muscles to tense, his jaw to lock. Everytime that Axel said Demyx's nickname with malice, the dirty blonde cringed.

"Hey Axel! Answer me something... Did you warn anyone before you left to join MP?" Demyx paused, waiting for Axel to deny it. When he didn't, Demyx chuckled darkly, "I know you always enjoyed picking on me, and I know I'm a push over. But let's not take things overboard ok? Don't judge when you manage to put the people who love you go through the pain you felt so severely before..." Water ripples trembled around his ankles, small waves settling in movement over the entire surface of the fountain.

"You know very well Demyx that no one left loved me! My mother was as good as dead and the school was shit! Cissnei was the only one who may have given a damn, but that's only because she lost a worker!" Axel was livid. His veins popped out of his arm, contrasting to the bright orange of his flames.

Demyx winced, but hid the expression smoothly, "What about Larxene?" He knew Larxene had left after Axel had disappeared- Larxene had spoken briefly about it. They just hadn't known he'd joined MP as a reason for his disappearance.

Axel winced a bit, calming down. His serenity was replaced with pure hurt though.

"Larxene was so far gone. In a few days she probably wouldn't have remember my name! She's on vacation now, she never did care about school. She's in Hollow Bastion and even dating a guy named Marluxia. Oh, yeah! You know him! Nice to know two of your old friends are involved with the dark side right?" Axel began taunting again.

What the fuck? Larxene was dating Marluxia? Man... The mob was going to hell and further down. Leon was going to be livid!

The water around his feet panicked a little because of the emotions rushing through him, but he still had perfect control over it, "Look. I'm not saying your actions excuse any of our doings. What we did was wrong and unforgivable. But because you are doing the same thing as we did, whether you admit it or not, you might want to stop judging and put some stuff back in perspective..." Demyx said gently, trying to tone down the heat he saw sparking off of Axel. It was messing up with his water source...

"Perspective, perspective, perspective. Try this out for perspective!" Axel yelled into the air, adding to the loud clamor all around them.

With that Axel's coronas became beams and shot just past Demyx's arms. The heat wafting of Axel thickened and began to evaporate some of the water in the air particles around.

Demyx inhaled deeply through his nose, feeling claustrophobic all of a sudden when some of his water disappeared into Axel's fire. His breathing became heavy, and although he tried staying upright, he wanted nothing more than the crumble down and drown into the sanctuary of water.

"Larxene isn't on your side!" Demyx shouted out nervously, quickly drawing some water from the fountain into his hands so he could let it cool down his body a little. Attacking Axel wouldn't do any good, Demyx knew this. His water would evaporate without even touching Axel. All he could do was reserve the water to keep him upright as Axel let out his frustration upon him.

Axel suddenly stopped the spiraling beams retracting them to small glove like flames fitting perfectly around Axel's hand. "Had enough Dem?" He asked with a sneer.

Demyx' face covered in utter pain as the heat on Axel shot straight down into the cement of the fountain, boiling his water.

"I never started this! I never wanted this!" Demyx shouted out miserably, giving in to his previous feelings by sinking down into the fountain, croaking out a moan of pain when the water burnt his lower legs and knees. The water was like hot coffee spilling onto your lap, Demyx was scalded all over.

"I don't want to fight you..." Demyx managed to whisper as he tried to absorb water through his dizzy haze.

Axel paid no attention to how his old friend was reacting to the heat though. He was too caught up in the dark web that had been spun around him. He let the darkness simper within him and walked closer to the fountain.

"Here let me give you a hand, _Dem_," the crimsonde mocked.

Axel reached out towards the cat looking boy knowing full well that Demyx was under the illusion. Axel hopped into the boiling water, their snapping at his skin barely affecting him. He put firm hands on either side of Demyx's cheeks and pulled the boy out of the water be the loose skin there. Like a candy wrapper, Demyx was flung out of the pool nursing two large burnt hand marks where the skin of his cheeks used to be.

Demyx would have shouted out in pain when he landed onto the ground, would have made his inner destruction clear to the entire world. But he was already far gone into a dark pit of blackness we call unconsciousness the moment Axel's hands connected to his face. The last thing that he'd seen in his friend's face was his usually green eyes flash red, the pupils nearly gone. And then scariest of all... The white's had slowly been turning black.

If that had been because he'd been about to faint or because it was true to what he'd seen appear in Axel's face... He wouldn't know.

It would haunt him though.

* * *

_And endless, red tape to keep the truth confined. They will not force us, they will stop degrading us. They will not control us, we will be victorious_

**

* * *

BGM: Roulette, by System of a Down**

Riku quickly sprinted around the back of the courtyard, making his way through the dark hallway shaped in an arc that would lead into the inner courtyard where everyone was probably already at this empathy was his ability and he could control it perfectly, battles were a heavy task to take on for him. There was so much anger, hatred, guilt and sadness. The latter two coming from the MV members only.

It nearly wrecked him every time.

He needed to find Zexion. They'd never spoken much to each other, but they had a silent understanding. The illusionist needed his concentration to keep up the facade of hiding, and he needed a more secluded spot so the others emotions didn't affect him as much.

Riku stopped running when he was halfway through the long and dark hallway, seeing a short boy's shape formed in a dark silhouette at the end of silverette smirked. Yeah, they had a silent understanding.

The silverette strode up to the boy, quickly noticing the boy was not himself, but illusioned to look like someone else. Zexion turned upon hearing Riku coming to his side.

"Hello, Riku. You know, every time we fight neither of us wins?" Zexion reminisced in his quiet manner.

Appearing almost out of mist were dull looking people. Civilians, commoners. They formed in druids. They all had limp blonde hair and dead green eyes. They all had large hands and Zombie like expressions. Males and Females alike of the oddities covered the person who sounded like Zexion. The rest tried to get to Riku.

Riku exhaled heavily, turning around so he could face the illusions created by the illusionist. Sliding two short knives out of his belt loops, he flipped them once over in his hands, then grabbed on steadily, crouching down and preparing for launch off.

"You realize you nearly had me worried with your previous battle illusion? Those hyper as fuck, jolly kangaroos were truly not fitting to your dark nature..." Riku announced, reminiscing just as much as Zexion had.

When one of the Zombie shapes lunched forward to grab a hold of him, Riku simply cut through, cutting through another four behind the one that had tried to attack him.

Destroying Zexion's illusions wasn't hard. They could hurt you, but one slash through them and they were gone. It just took a lot of endurance since the slate haired man could summon as many as it damned well pleased him.

As Zexion summoned two more for the simple one's Riku had gotten rid off, Riku realized the illusionist wasn't wasting any time this battle around. He was going hard core on him instantly, surrounding him with as many illusions as could fit in the hallway.

Swiftly tucking his knives back in his belt loops he placed his hands over his heart and closed his eyes as he let memories of Sora wash over him. He knew how to trigger empathy without needing anybody's help.

Roaring out, he threw his hands sideways and threw the level of pain he'd summoned straight at the illusions surrounding him, suffocating him, until they vanished into thin air.

Of course it wasn't over... It never was with Zexion...

Zexion looked straight into Riku's eyes. He focused all of his remaining energy on this one task. He still has a semblance saved away for the other Meilor Vulgus illusions, but the rest all dredged on this one act. Zexion made sure that to Riku every other aspect of the courtyard would disappear. He was in a swirling pit of blackness. Zexion was the only thing left in this blackness. Zexion changed his illusion from a leprechaun like man to the familiar form of a certain brunette with a simple snap. He changed his dull and lifeless voice to that of a hyper active teenager's.

"Oh Riku..." the Sora figure whimpered. "Please have me Riku," he sighed.

Riku's jaw fell slack, his hands limp at his sides, his knees weak as his eyes went wide when the illusion settled around and before him.

It's an illusion. An illusion. Not real.

"It's not real!" Riku shouted, grabbing onto his silver locks of hair and pulled. Hard. His mouth shaped into a snarl, his teeth clenching down on top of each other, his nose wrinkling in a severe grimace, his eyes scrunching up in pain at what he saw before him. "It's not real..." he muttered miserably, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist, trying to contain the pain he felt within him, threatening to come out.

He would love to let it loose, let is settle on Zexion and make the illusionist understand what he was feeling. Because this was evil. For an MV member, certainly. It would even be considered a low blow on an MP member's part.

He couldn't release the pain though. It was so strong, he'd knock everyone over. Including his own team mates.

A malicious giggle that would never escape the real Sora's lips let out. "You're going to explode yourself if you keep that bottled up Riku. Here, let me help..."

The faux-Sora took a few steps towards Riku, intending to touch the man and make him crumble beneath lithe fingers.

Instead, the illusion shattered all around.

Zexion let his monotone voice slip and whispered in a panic, "Demyx! No! No! That can't be happening! Demyx!"

One visible blue eye widened as Zexion saw something from behind Riku. The small body of the slate haired man took off running through the wild patterns of pathway, trying aghast and forlornly to reach the fountain before anything became of his lover.

Riku knew the illusion was over, but the pain wasn't gone. He didn't care where Zexion had gone. He didn't care what had happened to Demyx. He didn't care in a general sense.

Zexion was right, if he kept this inside of him he'd explode.

His empathy wasn't always a gift, it could be a curse. When feelings became too strong, they could take control of him. More so now that he'd accepted the darkness inside of him. He felt that darkness, and although usually he welcomed it, this time it was set out to eat him alive.

Soft but quick padding sounded from the left of him. The jogging would have stopped if the person moving had not heard a soft whimpering in the corner.

A small woman turned towards Riku, but the voice was very familiar. "Who's there? Are you okay?"

Riku kept his tight hold around his chest, refusing to collapse to the ground and give in. Wasn't the illusion gone? Why was Sora's voice trapped in that of a woman's body? Nothing made much sense to the silverette anymore. The empathy was building up quickly and heavier as the control kept slipping away from him.

"Stop torturing me, Sora..." Riku muttered softly, weakly, defeated.

"Riku! Are you okay? You don't look so well! You're not bottling all of your emotions again are you?" For a moment Sora let down his guard. His attention was no longer focused on where Demyx lay fallen, but on the defeated man before him. Sora's form took a few steps towards the alcove. He remembered his strength though and firmly asked, "This isn't another trick is it?"

Riku wanted to answer. Sneer back at his lost lover that he was a fool for believing he'd ever even wanted to hurt him. It was true that he had. But what he wouldn't give to have Sora again... Feel that peace in the light...

His empathy didn't agree at this moment though, the darkness pulling harshly, making Riku cry out in pain as he locked the feelings in to keep them from bursting out and keeling everyone over.

"I can't..." He whispered miserably. A small amount of what he was feeling transferred onto his facial features, laying bare the pain he was feeling.

Riku was normally so good at bottling things up...

Sora noticed the very small amount of pain on Riku's features. Now was the moment of decision. Help Riku and risk being caught as a traitor? Or use this weakness to defeat his ex-lover. Sora easily knew which one he would do.

He took a few steps towards the silverette. "Here, let me help Riku." Sora made a move to put his hands on Riku's forehead. Sora knew from experience how Riku could hurt himself. The light within Sora was the only thing that could ease the different emotions running through Riku's brain and nervous system.

Although his head was spinning and he was about ready to crash down into the stone floor beneath him, he shook his head in a weak negative at Sora, "Don't do it because you feel pity..." Riku croaked out.

He didn't want pity. Not from Sora. But god... How he wanted that light to heal him...

Sora looked affronted then replied in a smoothing whisper of, "No, this isn't out of pity Riku. I want to help you. I want... never mind. Just let me help and we can both be on our ways." Sora placed both hands on Riku's skull. The area of the cranium where those woman's hands were began to illuminate under the flesh. Sora focused all the energy he could on sorting the emotions. He collected all of the pain, guilt, raw anger, and darkness. All of the evil emotions that Riku had collected. Sora set those free to the skies, making sure none would touch Riku.

When he released he knew that Riku would only be left with meaningful and peaceful emotions. The task had drained Sora, and the female body with Sora's voice let out a gasp before falling down next to the empathy user.

If anyone had walked by to hear the moan that escaped Riku's lips, they would have thought he'd be doing the nasty up against the wall in this fancy stone archway in Disney Castle's courtyard.

Riku kept his eyes closed, basking in the pure bliss Sora had given him. Only for a moment though. He remembered all too well how bad in shape Sora was after these kinds of sessions. Still on his feet, he opened his eyes and looked down at the ground before him. The small body of the woman Sora had taken shape of was starting to shimmer away as Sora was getting back to his senses slowly.

That was unusual. Illusions were connected to Zexion. And only him.

Crouching down, he lifted Sora's head that was snapping back and forth from the boy's face to the woman's face, "Sora? What's going on? This never happens!" Riku panicked just through his words, then realized his emotions were still fragile and could project to those around him.

Knowing Sora didn't need that right now, he calmed himself down instantly, sitting down on the floor so he could hold onto Sora, whose body was still flickering back and forth between shapes.

Although the situation was an utter mess, and everything had gone completely not according to plan... Riku was happy. He grabbed onto that happiness, and instead of letting that emotion flow over himself, he pushed it into Sora in form of soothing.

"It's very hard to hate you..." Riku muttered.

Sora leaned into the warmth that was holding him. He flew his hand up to cradle his aching head. Once he gained his senses though he scrambled to escape the confines.

"Riku! You shouldn't be holding me like that!" A very flustered Sora called out from his new position on the uncomfortable and cold stone. Sora followed up curiously though, "Are you at least feeling better?"

Riku arched an eyebrow, getting back up on his feet, "Bi-polar much? Yes I am feeling better, thank you. I mean that. Thank you..." the silverette said.

"How can I hold you Sora?" He added in a whisper.

"Riku..." Sora started, "Don't get into this now. We can't. Okay? We just can't." Sora jumped to his feet too to stand at level with the silverette. The proximity was extremely close though and in an effort to escape the space Sora lost his balance. Sora had to steady his unbalance on Riku's right shoulder. Riku seemed to have other plans though.

'We just can't' is what he'd told him. Sora hadn't told him he didn't want too, he said they couldn't.

Riku felt light and heavy at the same time, happy and depressed all at once.

Shaking his head he gave Sora a pointed look, "Remember that story I told you where my father made me kneel onto a sack of potatoes as punishment for doing something wrong?" Riku announced. Sora nodded, but seemed confused at the sudden change in subject.

Riku removed Sora's hand from his shoulder with a lot of strength, not actually wanting to lose his touch ever, but...

"You remember how you didn't understand how that situation made me feel? And that you asked me to transfer my feelings on that situation over to you so you could understand why this was so hard on me?" Sora nodded again.

Riku gulped, eying the floor with a look of fear. Sinking down lower then a crouch, he let his knees touch the ground, "The amount of punishments he gave me weakened not only my knees but hurt my silly pride. I'm tossing both to get you to understand that I want... No need your forgiveness..." Riku whispered the last out softly, placing the palms of his hands flat onto the ground before his knees also settled onto the cold stone ground.

Looking up from beneath silver locks at the brunette standing before him he shook his head miserably, "I'm sorry..."

It was the first time he'd spoken the words out loud, and actually meant them.

Sora looked shocked at Riku's proclamation. "Wha... What? You can't be Riku! You just can't! You're still with Malor Pars. You can't be sorry! I won't let you! It must be a trick! You know how much I hate you on your knees. I don't want to lose you to the darkness. Not with how much I love you... "

Sora attempted to start smacking the silver locks drowning Riku's face, but with an afterthought instead offered his hand to the silverette.

Riku took the hand, but pulled the brunette down to the floor in front of him, instead of letting Sora lift him off the ground. He let his hand that had been holding Sora's, gently make their way into the brunette's hair, fisting some of the spikes not to roughly, just enough so he could tilt Sora's head and have those big blue eyes stare at him instead of the ground.

"Do you believe it a trick when I tell you I love you just as much? More than anything... Even the darkness can seem darker than it already is without you in my life," Riku nearly smiled at his own words, "You got me so head over heels, I'm sounding cheesy..."

Sora gaped like a fish. His mouth opening and closing reeling for something to say. When he couldn't find anything though he locked his arms on Riku's shoulders pulling their embrace tight.

His stature as close as he could be he just relaxed everything, his posture, his mouth, his mind. The only thing the now spiky brunette and now completely male Sora could do was look into Riku's mysterious aquamarine eyes.

Shivering just a little in Sora's hold, having missed his touch so very much, Riku sighed ever so softly in appreciation. Tilting his head just a little to the side, he didn't even try to find out whether Sora was ok with this or not. He could feel the brunette was. Sora was the most open person Riku had met. The want he was feeling was multiplied by Sora's own want, the need was doubled. The love, and utter gentleness they seemed to feel towards one another was something Riku had never felt before meeting Sora. He inhaled sharply as Sora's tongue darted out quickly to wet his lips, their mouths only inches apart.

Riku moved his hand to the brunette's cheek instead, closing his eyes as he closed the distance between their lips at the same time as Sora leaned forward to do the same. Sora sighed into the kiss. This was perfect. Sora wiggled his tongue to touch the part in Riku's lips. This was just a taunt though. When Riku groaned at the ruse, Sora smirked into the kiss. They both had missed each other so much. Riku inched back just a second, chuckling lightly, happy to see Sora. His Sora.

Sora smiled back in understanding at the silverette, and was about to open his mouth to say something, but Riku shook his head and sealed their lips together again. Holding onto the back of the brunette's head, he leaned into the brunette's body, tilting it backwards so he could deepen the kiss just the way Riku knew Sora liked it. His body tingled when Sora moaned softly into the searing kiss. Sora released one of his arms from around its perfect seating on Riku's shoulder and headed southward. Sora's hand connected with the hindering metal zipper of Riku's sinister coat.

Riku let his other hand trail upwards so he was cupping the brunette's face with both hands, gasping a little when the sound of the zipper reached his ears, "You'll be the death of us..." Riku muttered, before gently taking the brunette's bottom lip between his teeth, sucking softly onto it as he let his hands slide down from Sora's cheeks, to his neck and to his shirt collar.

He removed his hands from their spot only so that Sora could push his coat of his shoulders, right before he frantically quickened the pace in the kiss and started tugging on Sora's shirt to get it off. Sora could feel Riku fumble with his shirt, but he didn't want to let go of those sweet tasting lips yet. The mix of frosting and cucumber water was odd, but intoxicating. Fun, but regal.

Sora understood the want for less bothersome clothing though and with very dragging movements used his hands to grab the seams of his shirt and attempt to pull the shirt over his head. Connected lips were stopping the process though.

Riku frowned at the sight before him as he leaned back to let Sora tug the shirt over his head. Unfortunately it wasn't working as swiftly and smoothly as in the porno movies. The shirt stayed stuck around Sora's nose, making the brunette wince a little.

Grinning, Riku leaned forward again, placing his hands over Sora's on his shirt edge to start tugging, while returning to the kiss as half of Sora's face, containing the lip area, was now freed. Sora felt the shirt caught around the spikes in his hair and once again had to help Riku remove his shirt. This time though a voice stopped them dead cold. The fact did not help that they were both on their knees, hands above Sora's head tugging on his shirt, Riku's cloak around his waist, and both where still swapping spit.

Riku didn't need empathy to know Leon wasn't pleased. And that was putting it gently... Because god decided to be ironic, Riku had no issue pulling Sora's shirt back down quickly, right before he leaned back on his heels and quickly tugged the coat back over his shoulders.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Riku? Trying to seduce my brother again, huh?" Leon scrunched his eyes and clenched his fists. His illusion had faded away too.

Leon only took a few steps to reach Riku before pulling the boy to his feet by the lapels of the black coat. Sora scrambled to his feet as well racking his mind for some way to cover what they had just done.

"_How could I have been so stupid?_" Sora asked himself. He open his mouth to say something once again, but was cut off.

"Save it," Leon silenced his brother. "I want to hear what Riku has to say... the sniveling little douche."

Riku was glaring at the cringing form of Sora. Riku was hurt by this action. Sora hadn't even tried to stand up for him... and here he went thinking that someone could truly love him. Oh Riku loved him dearly, but sometimes he really wanted to kick him for being so terrified of his older brother's reactions.

"You do realize your little brother is old enough to have shed that whole innocent shell look, right?" Riku moved his head back, trying to plant his feet onto the ground firmly without much success as Leon seemed to be surprisingly strong by practically lifting the silverette off the ground.

"Riku!" Leon warned.

Riku rolled his eyes, "That doesn't work on me anymore. You aren't my superior. As for Sora..." Riku grabbed onto Leon's wrists, skin connecting to skin. He absorbed the anger Leon was feeling, multiplied it, and then threw it back at Leon. Leon let go off him, and Riku took advantage of it to step back further away from them. "Maybe if you stopped protecting him like you do, he'd have the chance to grow up and take responsibilities." Riku sneered out, the words aimed at Leon but his glare piercing right through Sora.

Riku shook his head sadly at Sora, then without adieu, turned on his heel and took off in a sprint the opposite way from the brunettes. Running as far away as he could since another round of bottled up emotions would take place soon.

And this time Sora wouldn't help.

* * *

(A/N) Hey again guys! Check out **Reyaa **my **collab** partner on this. Just a note, the song **Uprising **by **Muse **was used for the chapter title and the page breaks. Next chapter will be part 2 of the battle.


End file.
